Newlywed
by Meclaulin
Summary: [You Again Sequel] "Apa yang harus suami lakukan..?" - Wu Yifan -. "Apa yang harus istri lakukan..?" - Kim Suho -. Perjalanan hidup baru yang tidak lagi dijalani sendiri. Permasalahan baru yang hanya datang ketika sudah ada komitmen pernikahan. [Krisho. Fanho. Kris x Suho. Yifan x Junmyeon. GS. Marriage Life]
1. Pra-Wedding

**KRIS X SUHO (GS)**

 **.**

 **NEWLYWED**

 **(PRA-WEDDING)**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan halus terdengar dari luar ruangan. Suho menoleh pada kaca yang mulai basah. Memperhatikan dalam diam tetes air yang membasahi jendela ruang tidurnya. Suho menyibak selimut dan mendekati jendela itu. Meraba dari dalam lelehan air hujan yang mengalir turun. Suho memakai sandal rumahnya, menuruni tangga menuju ruang kerja lalu berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Suara riuh dari hujan membuat bibir gadis itu tersungging menjadi senyuman.

Suho membuka kunci pintu balkonnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk merasakan tetes hujan. Suho berani untuk membawa maju dirinya, menikmati terpaan angin musim gugur dan rintik hujan.

"Jun.."

Suho menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Menemukan Yifan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Calon suaminya itu menaiki satu anak tangga sebagai pembatas kasat mata untuk ruang pakaian dengan ruang kerja.

Suho berbalik dan menutup pintu di balik tubuhnya. "Hujan..?"

Suho mengangguk saat Yifan menariknya ke tengah. Yifan menghapus tetes air hujan yang membasahi wajah putih calon istrinya. Suho menarik ujung handuk Yifan dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Hei. Ini handuk untuk rambutku, bukan untuk wajahmu.." Yifan mengusap wajah Suho dengan tangan lebarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi..?" Yifan membawa wajah itu mendekat, menjatuhkan satu kecupan di bibir Suho.

"Hujan pertama di musim gugur.."

Persiapan pernikahan Kim Junmyeon dan Wu Yifan sudah hampir selesai dalam kurun waktu 7 bulan. Satu minggu lagi segala penantian dua keluarga besar itu terlaksana. Ibu Suho tidak bercanda jika pernikahan di adakan dua negara. Mengingat tidak semua kolega ayah Yifan dan Suho bisa bepergian ke luar negeri.

Suho mengambil alih untuk mengeringkan rambut Yifan. "Menunduk.." Suho cukup kesulitan untuk mencapai kepala Yifan..

Yifan justru meraba bagian belakang tubuh Suho.

"Yifan.." Suho bergerak untuk menjauhakn tangan Yifa dari tubuhya.

Yifan menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di paha dalam Suho dari luar. Mengayun tubuh gadis itu ke atas, hingga Suho mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Yifan.

Suho mengalungkan lengannya di kepala Yifan. Sejenak menyamankan posisinya sekarang. Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dari puncak kepala Yifan. "Bisakah mengatakannya lebih dulu..?"

Yifan hanya memberikan cibiran di bibirnya. Tungkai panjangnya mulai melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ruang tidur Suho.

"Yifan kepalaku..!" Suho mencabut satu helai rambut Yifan.

"Menunduk dulu.."

Suho meringkuk dalam dekapan Yifan seperti bayi koala. Saat sebuah rangsangan lembut terasa di sekitar punggungnya, Suho mencubit pinggang Yifan.

"Aku hanya bercanda.." kekeh Yifan.

"Nanti saja.."

"Kau tau aku tak akan menyentuhmu lebih.."

"Satu minggu lagi.." Suho memulai kembali mengeringkan rambut Yifan. "Kau menginap..?"

Yifan mendudukan diri di atas ranjang dengan Suho dipangkuannya. "Di kamar Sehun.."

"Apakah aku terdengar mengajakmu menginap di kamarku..?" Suho terlalu detail membersihkan hingga kulit kepala Yifan.

Yifan melarikan jemarinya untuk mencubit pipi Suho gemas.

"Sakit Yifan. Kau belum menikahiku tapi sudah melakukan kekerasan.." Suho menarik telinga Yifan.

Yifan mengecup pipi Suho, membuat wanitanya itu tersenyum dan balas mengecup telinganya.

"Maaf.." bisik Suho. "Selesai..!" Suho merapikan helai rambut yang menutup dahi Yifan.

"Terima kasih.." Yifan memberikan senyumnya pada Suho.

Suho turun dari pangkuan Yifan.

"Letakkan di sini saja.." Yifan menepuk nakas di samping tempat tidur Suho.

" _No no no._." Suho menuruni tangga untuk menggantung handuk lembab Yifan di dalam kamar mandi.

Yifan hanya menunggu sambil memainkan telinga boneka kelinci Suho yang menumpuk di atas ranjangnya. Isi ranjang Suho seperti tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Kau masih menonton filmnya..?"

Suho menaiki ranjang dan bersingut mendekati Yifan. Lengan panjang itu langsung membungkus tubuh kecilnya. "Kenapa..?"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan.."

"Penting..?" Suho menimbang keputusannya.

Yifan mengangguk. "Maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu.."

"Kaku sekali. Wu Yifan sekali.." cibir Suho. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan..?"

"Ku mohon kau tidak salah paham dengan pertanyaanku.."

"Kita lihat dulu…" mata sipit Suho memicing.

Yifan hanya tersenyum. "Kau yakin menikah denganku..?"

Suho mendengus. "Seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita dan kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang..?"

"Jika aku menanyakannya tiga bulan lalu, kau bisa saja membatalkan pernikahan kita.."

Suho menatap Yifan dengan pandangan kesal. "Tuan, bukan hanya dirimu yang menginginkanku. Aku juga menginginkanmu.."

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Ya maksduku itu.." sikap Yifan yang seperti ini terkadang membuat Suho kesal dan merona disaat bersamaan.

"Apa..?" Yifan semakin tersenyum lebar. Namun tidak ada kesan idiot yang dulu Suho lihat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi aku sudah pasti yakin dinikahi olehmu.."

Yifan mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Suho erat. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Bingbing Jie..?" punggung tangan itu dikecup oleh Yifan.

"Kenapa..? jiejie mengatakan sesuatu padamu..?" Suho membuat gurat panik di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Ku fikir kalian dekat, karena jiejie pernah mengatakan jika kau bersemangat dengan pernikahan ini.."

Suho melarikan pandangannya asal tidak memandang Yifan. Si pria yang mengetahui itu hanya mengulum senyum.

"Aku juga sangat bersemangat dengan pernikahan ini.." Yifan memeluk tubuh mungil itu semakit erat.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Mood mu seperti berbeda saat kita pergi tadi.."

"Kau menyadarinya..?" Yifan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Suho mengangkat dagunya dengan wajah angkuh. "Lihat, aku sudah menjadi calon istri yang terlalu memahamimu.."

Yifan tergelak sebentar.

"Kau mentertawaiku..?" Suho mencubit perut Yifan.

Yifan mengalah saat melihat tawa Suho. Bagi Yifan, memandang Suho dari sisi manapun, pujaan hatinya itu tetap tak ada tandiangannya. Yifan menahan tangan Suho.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Ayo bicara komitmen pra-nikah.." sela Yifan.

Suho terdiam dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan. "Kau ingin membicarakan itu sekarang..?"

"Ya.." Suho menyukai setiap Yifan yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tegas.

Yifan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk tegap. Suho melepas diri dari pelukan Yifan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan gurat wajah yang berbeda. Meninggalkan film yang terputar sejak tadi. "Kita mulai dari mana..?"

Yifan mengulum senyum dengan semangat Suho. "Orangtua.."

"Bagaiamana..?" Suho bertanya dengan ketidaktauannya.

"Aku akan memberikan tunjangan setiap bulannya kepada orangtuamu.."

"Itu artinya aku juga memberikan tunjangan kepada orangtuamu..?"

Yifan menggeleng. "Aku suamimu. Jadi aku akan membiayai kedua orangtua kita.."

"Harta tuan Kim bahkan lebih banyak dari harta pribadimu.." ujar Suho.

Yifan mengulum senyum, bahkan pria itu tertawa sesaat. "Sebagai menantu yang baik, aku tetap akan melakukan itu. Setalah menikah kita akan pindah ke Beijing.."

Suho mengangguk. "Oke, kita akan mengunjungi Seoul setiap natal..?"

Yifan menahan suaranya sejenak. "Tahun ini di Seoul, tahun depan di Beijing. Kau setuju..?"

Suho tampak berpikir. "Aku akan mengatakannya pada eomma nanti.."

"Ya. Aku akan membantumu bicara.."

"Kau harus. Lalu selanjutnya..?"

"Penghasilanku perbulan akan ku berikan padamu sepenuhnya.."

"TIDAK. Itu penghasilanmu. Kau harus menggunakannya sesuai keinginanmu.."

"Milikku adalah milkmu. Begitupun hartaku.."

"Aku tidak setuju. Aku juga menghasilkan setiap bulannya. Kau hanya perlu memberiku beberapa persen dari penghasilanmu perbulan padaku.."

Yifan terdiam sejenak. Berperang dalam pikirannya yang jauh. "80 untukmu 20 untukku..?"

"Kau bercanda, tuan Wu. Kau 60 aku 40. Iya atau aku tak akan setuju. Jangan membuatku seperti istri yang mebatasi pengeluaran suaminya.."

Yifan mengangguk. " _Deal_.."

Suho mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Yifan dengan senang. "Selanjutnya..?"

"Anak.."

"A.." Suho menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Anak. Bisa kita menundannya untuk tahun pertama..?"

"Kenapa..? Pemegang saham perusahaanku pasti menunggu lahirnya pewaris.."

Suho mengela napas lagi. "Kau benar.." bahunya melemas, bibirnya cemebrut.

"Aku ingin menundanya juga..."

Suho menatap calon suaminya itu "Kau yakin..? kenapa kau menundanya..?"

Yifan mengangguk "Aku ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama berdua denganmu."

Pipi Suho mulai merona "Selanjutnya..?"

"Sex.."

Mulut Suho terbuka dan tertutup. Ingin bersuara namun ragu untuk diucapkan. "Ada apa…?"

"Kita menunda kehamilanmu, bukan berarti kita tak akan melakukan itu. Kau ingin menjadwalkannya..?"

"Haruskah..?" Suho mengusap wajahnya.

Yifan menarik senyum memperhatikan wajah frustasi dan malu Suho. "Kau ingin melakukannya setiap hari..?"

"Setiap hari..?!" Suho memekik.

Yifan berusah tenang. "Kau bersedia kapan pun aku memintanya..?"

Suho menatap Yifan dengan bibir terbuka. "Itu.."

Yifan menarik laci nakas samping kiri ranjang. Megambil kaca yang selalu Suho sediakan disana. "Sayang, wajahmu memerah.." Yifan memperlihatkan pantulan wajah Suho di kaca itu.

Suho melempar nya kesal. Yifan menarik tubuh Suho untuk berbaring di atasnya. Suho memeluk leher Yifan dan menggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pria. "Aku malu.."

"Aku menayakan ini karena aku menghormati pendapatmu.." balas Yifan. Tangan lebarnya mengusap punggung Suho secara tertatur.

Suho menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Yifan. "Kita melakukannya, ketika kau ingin dan aku ingin.."

"Jika salah satunya ingin..?"

"Ya. Wanita juga memiliki hormon untuk melakukan sex. Jadi aku tak akan menolak jika kau ingin melakukannya. Kau juga tak akan menolak jika aku ingin" Suho menggantung kalimatnya.

"Baik, aku setuju. Aku takut kita tidak bisa menunda kehamilanmu selama setahun jika komitmen berhubungan intim kita seperti ini.."

"Kau benar.."

"Aku bisa memakai kondom.."

"Tidak. Itu sakit.."

"Kau pernah mencobanya..?" Yifan terkejut dengan penolakan Suho.

"Kata jiejie.."

Yifan ingin tergelak dengan rona memerah Suho saat mengatakan itu. "Kau bisa suntik pencegah kehamilan.."

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak baik. Itu bisa menyebabkan aku susah hamil setelah melepasnya.."

"Lalu..?"

"Jika kita mendapatkannya dan diberi kepercaayaan oleh Tuhan. Aku tidak mungkin menolak anak kita.."

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Suho. "Terima kasih.."

"Selanjutnya..?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu setelah kita menikah.."

Tubuh dalam pelukan Yifan itu menegang. Senyum Suho terukir dalam paksaan. Suho mengecup bibir Yifan sekilas dan bangun dari atas tubuh Yifan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya.."

Yifan ikut mendudukan diri. "Kau harus melakukannya.."

"Tidak akan. Kau tidak berhak mengganggu kehidupan yang sudah ku bangun sendiri.." Suho menjauh dari jangkauan Yifan.

"Jun, setelah menikah kita akan pindah ke Beijing"

"Aku bisa meminta mutasi ke Bejing. Itu bukan hal yang sulit, Yifan.." Suho menyela dengan tatapan menyerang pada calon suaminya.

"Posisimu setelah menikah denganku adalah seorang istri CEO dari perusahaan terkaya di _mainland_ Cina.."

"Lalu apa masalahnya..? seharusnya kau bangga jika memiliki istri yang bukan hanya menjadi nyonya rumah..! Aku buka wanita terkekang, Yifan..!" Suho meninggi.

"Belajar bertingkah seperti ibumu. Kau harus paham posisimu setelah menikah.." tegas Yifan yang telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Suho.

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH KELUAR DARI PEKERJAANKU, WU YIFAN..!"

Yifan berjalan mendekati Suho.

"Kau tau batasanmu menjadi suamiku..!" Suho menunjuk Yifan yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Jaga sikapmu. Jangan membuatku marah.."

"Kau marah padaku..? KAU BATALKAN SAJA PERNIKAHAN"

BUK

Mulut Suho terkatup ketika Yifan memukul dinding kamarnya. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar dan mata berair. Dalam sekejap suasana intim yang mereka buat menjadi tegang.

"Aku tak akan pernah membatalkan pernikahan kita.." Yifan berbisik dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yifan.." suara Suho bergetar.

Tangan Yifan bergetar untuk meraba wajah Suho. Hingga telapak tangan lebar itu menyentuh pipi Suho. Membawa pandangan Suho untuk menatapnya. Suho kembali menangis dihadapan Yifan. "Maaf.." lirih Yifan dan mengecup mata kekasih hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin keluar dari pekerjaanku. Aku.. hiks.. aku akan tetap melayanimu sebagai istri. Aku bisa melakukannya, Yifan.. hiks.." wajah putih itu memerah karena tangisnya.

Yifan tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah bisa kembali bicara padaku.." Yifan mencium dahi Suho pelan. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Yifan menarik dirinya dan meninggalkan Suho yang meraung dalam tangisnya.

.

.

.

Yifan menghentikan laju mobil. Menarik napas sebelum menoleh sesaat pada Suho yang diam sejak tadi. Mereka sedang melakukan gladi bersih setelah 2 hari yang lalu. Yifan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Berjalan memutari mobil dan membuka pintu bagian Suho. Keduanya bertemu tatap dalam kebisuaan sesaat.

"Sayang.." suara rendah Yifan membuat Suho kembali bersandar.

Wanita itu hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan dari panggilan Yifan. Suho memberikan tangannya tanda untuk Yifan menarik tubuhnya. Yifan menarik pelan tubuh Suho keluar dari mobil. Suho tersenyum dan mengapit lengan Yifan. "Kita bicarakan nanti.."

Yifan mengangguk. "Ya.."

Hampir memakan waktu 4 jam hanya untuk latihan upacara pernikahan mereka. Berulang kali keduanya melakukan proses itu agar terlihat sedemikan sempurna. Yifan sudah bersandar dengan kelelahannya di sebuah sofa empuk. Suho masih saja sibuk memprotes atau menambahkan kemauannya untuk dekorasi pernikahan. Yifan baru saja selesai membaca berkas di perusahan barunya. Yifan sudah pindah semenjak 2 bulan lalu, kini pria itu sudah siap untuk posisi lebih tinggi di perusahaan keluarganya. Yifan tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, tangannya terlipat manis di depan dada. Hingga pria itu jatuh tertidur.

Suho selesai dengan kegiatannya, melangkah ringan dengan tangan memijat lembut tengkuknya. Gadis itu mengetuk tumit kakinya disela jalan. Terlihat seperti menyesali keputusannya untuk memakai stiletto 9 cm. Setinggi apapun hak sepatunya, tak ada pengaruhnya dengan tinggi badan Yifan.

Suho membungkuk di depan Yifan, menyisir rambut hitam itu ke belakang. Suho tersenyum ketika Yifan tidak merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya. Suho mencubit ujung hidung mancung itu. "Bangun.."

Kelopak mata Yifan bergetar dan tak lama mata kelam itu terlihat. Napas berat Yifan berhembus, pria itu meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. "Kau sudah selesai..?"

Suho mengangguk. "Aku duduk, ya.." Suho menjatuhkan dirinya dipangkuan Yifan. Pria yang masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar itu terdiam dengan tingkah calon istrinya ini. Suho sudah tak marah lagi padanya..?

Yifan dengan ragu melingkarkan lengannya di belakang tubuh Suho. Tanpa menyentuh tubuh gadisnya.

"Sepertinya lelah sekali..?" Suho masih betah bermain dengan helai rambut Yifan di jemarinya.

"Aku harus mengetahui detail permasalahn perusahaan 2 tahun terakhir. Dan waktu itu aku baru saja menjabat jadi GM, jadi aku tak sempat mempelajari perusahaanku sendiri.."

"Lebih memperhatikan orang lain daripada diri sendiri.." Suho mengulum senyum ketika jarinya bergerak menyisir rambut Yifan dengan belahan tengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku..?" Yifan menarik sebelah tangan Suho.

Suho hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Yifan kembali mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Suho menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Yifan. "Ayo pulang.."

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tarik.."

"Kau berat.." tapi tetap saja Suho menarik tangan Yifan. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik tubuh Yifan. "YIFAN JANGAN MENAHAN TUBUH.. AKH.."

Yifan meringankan tubuhnya, hal itu membuat Suho hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang. Untung saja Yifan lebih dulu memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Yifan mengecup tepat di atas kepala Suho. "Aku cuci muka dulu.."

"YIFAN AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI..!"

Yifan tergelak mendengar gerutuan Suho yang berada dalam seretannya.

"Mau masuk..?" mereka sudah tiba di depan toilet pria.

"Mau.." Suho ingin menerobos tubuh Yifan.

"Tidak.." Yifan langsung berubah tegas dan melesat masuk ke dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu cuci muka. Aku masuk.."

"Tidak, Kim.."

Suho hanya terkikik di luar, memilih bersandar dan memainkan ponselnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Yifan kembali.

"Kita kemana..?"

"Apartemenmu..?"

"Oke.."

Suho kembali menjadi jahil untuk mengusik ketenangan Yifan. Membunuh waktu menunggu mobil Yifan tiba di depan _lobby_. Mobil datang, mereka masuk, dan mobil melesat meninggalkan gedung pernikahan mereka nanti.

Yifan menyadari perubahan suasanan hati Suho. Kakinya mengetuk tak beraturan. Jarinya terpilin di atas pangkuan. "Kau masih marah padaku, _bunny_..?"

Suho menoleh dengan tatapan polosnya. Kepala itu menggeleng dan membuat Yifan tersenyum.

"Kau yakin..?" sebelah tangan Yifan mengusap puncak kepala Suho.

"Kenapa kau beratanya seperti itu..?"

"Karena aku tak yakin kau sudah memaafkanku.."

"Kenapa..?" Suho mendesak.

"Bisa jadi kau sudah memaafkanku, karena kau sudah kembali menjadi kelinci nakalku. Bisa jadi kau belum memaafkanku, karena kau tidak membahas masalah itu padaku.."

Suho memicing memperhatikan Yifan yang sesekali menoleh padanya. Yifan tentu masih harus menyimpan fokus untuk jalanan. "Bahas itu sekarang.."

Yifan menoleh, tersenyum tipis. "Silahkan.."

"Kenapa aku yang lebih dulu..? Kau yang pria.."

"Aku mengatakan jika kau sudah siap, kau yang menghubungiku.."

"Tapi kau prianya.."

"Jika aku memaksa kehendakku sebagai pria, aku tidak memberimu ruang untuk berpikir.."

Suho diam.

Yifan merasa bersalah menyudutkan Suho. "Sayang"

"Aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku.." Suho menyela.

Yifan menghentikan laju mobilnya. Bukan karena mendengar pernyataan Suho, tapi lampu _traffic_ pejalan kaki sedang menyala.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Kau benar, seharusnya aku belajar seperti _mama_ yang mendampingi _abeoji_. Aku juga harus mendampingimu. Aku tidak boleh egois memikirkan posisiku sendiri karena aku sudah menjadi istrimu kedepannya. Aku akan mengundurkan diri besok.."

Yifan menoleh sesaat dan kembali melajukan mobilnya tanpa membalas kalimat Suho.

"Yifan.." panggil Suho.

Mobil kembali terhenti atas kemauan Yifan. Menepi di bahu jalan. Yifan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana. Masih dalam diamnya, membuat Suho bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Tidak lama _speaker_ ponsel Yifan menyuarakan nada tunggu panggilan. Yifan hanya menatap Suho dengan senyum tipisnya.

 _"Hallo.."_

"Selamat siang, Ahn _daepyo_.."

 _"Selamat siang, Wu daepyo-nim.."_ jabatan keduanya sama. Tapi panggilan pria itu pada Yifan, seolah mempertegas jika tahta Wu lebih tinggi darinya. _"Apa ada masalah hingga anda mengubungi saya langsung..?"_

"Ahn _daepyo_ senggang..?"

 _"Ya. Tentu.."_

"Besok, istriku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaanmu.."

Suho membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Yifan.

 _"Maksud Wu daepyo-nim, nona Kim Junmyeon..?"_

"Ya.."

 _"Ah, begitu.."_

"Aku bertanya dan jawab sesuai jabatanmu sebagai atasan istriku. Kau mengizinkan istriku keluar dari perusahaanmu..?"

Suho hanya memejamkan mata menunggu jawaban atasan tertingginya itu.

 _"Aku tidak akan ingin kehilangan karyawan sekompeten nona Kim.."_

Yifan menyeringai dengan sebalah alis naik memandang Suho. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika aku membawa istriku pindah ke Beijing..?"

 _"Nona Kim bisa mutasi kerja dengan jabatan yang sama di perusahaan utama Beijing. Itu juga akan membantu kerjasama perusahaan kita semakin erat.."_

Suho memicing pada Yifan. "Kerjasama..?" lirihnya.

"Kirim persyaratan mutasi ke email istriku. Besok aku akan mengantarakannya langsung.."

 _"Tidak perlu, daepyo-nim.."_

"Jangan sungkan. Selamat siang Ahn _daepyo_.."

 _"Selamat siang Wu daepyo-nim.."_

Panggilan terputus dan Yifan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Kau akan tetap bekerja.."

"Yifan.." Suho bingung harus berujar apa.

"Kau benar. Lebih membanggakan jika aku memiliki istri seorang _woman career._ Setidaknya itu menjadi kelebihan lain Wu Yifan.."

Suho menggeram menahan kesal.

"Kau masih bisa bekerja, sayangku.." Yifan mencubit pipi Suho gemas.

Suho menghentak tangan Yifan. "KAU BEKERJASAMA DENGAN PERUSAHAANKU..!"

"Ya. Program baru dibawah pimpinanku. Aku sudah mewanti hal seperti ini. Kim Junmyeon itu wanita keras kepala, jadi aku sudah menebak kau tak akan mau kelaur dari pekerjaanmu. Sebulan yang lalu, aku mengikat kerjasama dengan perusahaan tempatmu bekerja.."

Suho hanya menggeram kesal dan meremas buku jarinya sendiri. "LALU MENGAPA KAU MENGATAKAN AKU ISTRIMU.."

"Mengatakan kau calon istri atau istriku sekarang, tidak ada pengaruhnya. Empat hari lagi kau sah menjadi istirku.."

"KAU MENYEBALKAN..!"

"Seharsunya kau berterima kasih.."

"TIDAK AKAN..!"

"Aku mempermudah masalahmu..!"

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT MASALAH.."

"Kenapa aku..!"

"MAMA..!"

"Sayang.."

"Aku tak ingin dihormati karena _background_ keluarga ataupun suamiku.."

"Kau menyebutku suamimu.."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh ini. Aku bisa sendiri.. hiks.."

"Kau mengakui jika aku suamimu. Berarti kau istriku.."

"WU YIFAN..!"

"Aku suami Kim Junmyeon.."

"KAU MASIH CALON SUAMIKU..!"

"Kurasa waktu empat hari sudah terasa kasat mata..."

"MENYEBALKAN.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Kembali dengan sequel YOU AGAIN. Ada yang nanya gimana prosesi nikahan Yifan Suho. Semoga aja aku ada mood buat ngejelasinnya. Karena FF ini lebih buat kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Traveling nya Tuan Wu dan Nyonya Kim. asik, bukan nona Kim lagi, udah nyonya Kim. Ada yang ngira judul partnya "Pra-wedding" berarti foto prawed..? nggak, ini lebih ke komitmen sebelum mereka nikah. katanya sih bakalan ada omongan kaya gini sebelum seseorang nikah.**

 **.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Started

**KRIS X SUHO (GS)**

 **.**

 **NEWLY WED**

 **(STARTED) T+**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan napas itu tedengar dalam hembusan pelan. Kedua sudut bibir Suho tertarik menjadi senyuman. Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menemukan Yifan yang menaiki tangga teras mendekatinya.

"Aku buka..?"

Yifan berhenti dengan jarak aman untuk memandang Suho. "Silahkan, ini rumahmu.."

Suho mengulum senyum, membuat mata sipitnya menjadi sabit yang cantik. Suho menekan engsel, memberikan sedikit dorongan untuk membuka pintu. Suho melangkahkan kakinya di atas parket coklat yang menyambut hangat. Mulutnya terbuka memandangi rumah ini. Suho semakin menjauh dengan langkah kecilnya. Memasuki rumah yang membuat seorang desainer sepertinya terpukau.

"Kau suka..?" Yifan menanti komentar dari Suho.

Suho memutar tubuh menghadap Yifan. Memperhatikan Yifan dengan mata memicing. Suho mengigit bibirnya dan tatapannya menelisik mata Yifan.

Yifan tidak mengerti dengan tatapan istrinya itu. Ah, mereka sudah menikah beberapa hari lalu. Resepsi dilakukan di Seoul dan Beijing. Yifan mendekat dengan sandal rumah yang terselip di tapak kakinya.

"Aku belum menggantinya.." Suho menyadari dia masih memakai _boots_ coklatnya. Suho berlari kecil, hingga lengannya di cekal Yifan. Suho menatap Yifan bertanya. "Apa..?"

"Kau suka..?" Yifan masih menunggu.

"Lepaskan dulu.." Suho melepaskan tangan Yifan. Segera mengganti _boots_ nya dengan sandal rumah bewarna putih.

Yifan mengikuti gerak Suho dengan tatapannya.

Suho sedang melepas jaket kulitnya, lalu menggantungnya pada gantungan di foyer. Suho membalas tatapan Yifan. "Apa..?"

"Berikan komentarmu.."

Suho mendekati Yifan sambil menguncir asal rambutnya. Suho memeluk pinggang Yifan, mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Yifan yang menjulang. "Menunduk sedikit.."

Yifan hanya menurut. Ekspresi Yifan masih belum melemas menunggu komentar Suho. Jika istrinya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tak mengerti tentang ilmu tata ruang, Yifan tak akan setegang ini. Tapi, istri Yifan paham tentang ilmu itu.

"Peluk aku.." pinta Suho yang kembali dilakukan Yifan. Suho melepas pelukannya, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap wajah Yifan. "Tegang sekali..? menunggu komentarku, ya..?"

Bahu Yifan melemas saat Suho bisa membaca kegelisahannya. " _Bunny_.." suara bass yang lirih itu menerpa wajah Suho, Yifan menempelkan dahi mereka.

Suho menahan tawa mendapati reaksi Yifan "Aku suka.."

Yifan menjauh untuk memastikan dengan melihat wajah Suho. "Sungguh..?"

Suho mengangguk "Tapi.."

"Apa..? kau tak menyukai warnanya..? terlalu dominan..? atau"

Suho membekap mulut Yifan dengan tangannya "Di sini aku yang memberi komentar. Jangan banyak bicara.." Suho melepas tangannya "Aku sedang menyukai kuning. Aku akan menambahkan beberapa _furniture_ kuning.."

"Hanya itu..? Kau yakin..?"

Suho mengangguk. "Hanya itu..? Jika kau ingin aku mengomentari yang lain. Kosongkan semua rumah ini menjadi dinding yang terplester, lalu biarkan aku yang menata semuanya.."

Yifan diam.

Suho mencubit ujung hidup Yifan gemas. "Kau lucu.." Suho berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Yifan. Suho melepas _coat_ yang Yifan pakai. Sang suami hanya menuruti saat tubuh itu berputar ke belakangnya. Suho menyampirkan coat panjang itu di lengannya. Suho menggenggam tangan Yifan. "Temani aku.."

Yifan mengikuti Suho dari belakang, menyeimbangi langkah kecil Suho yang selaras dengan mata yang mengamati.

"Yifan.." Suho berhenti di ruang tengah. Meletakkan _coat_ Yifan di punggung sofa.

"Ya.."Yifan menyusupkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Suho.

"Aku menyukai ruang tak banyak sekat. Terlihat luas dan membuka pikiran.." Suho memandang berbinar rumah barunya yang minim sekatan.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya.."

Suho menoleh memandang wajah Yifan, tangannya bergerak melepas pelukan Yifan. "Terima kasih.." Suho menyeret Yifan ke dapur bersih. Melepas pegangan tangannya untuk melihat alat dapur dan semacamnya.

"Aku masih membeli yang aku tau saja.." jelas Yifan sambil bersandar di meja makan.

Suho menoleh dan mengangguk. "Kita belanja besok.." Suho mengambil satu pisau dan berbalik menghadap Yifan.

"Hati-hati.."

Suho hanya tertawa. "Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang memegang pisau..? Aku ini istrimu.." Suho kembali meletakkan pisaunya.

"Ya, kau istriku.."

"Ini areaku. Jangan pernah memasuki tanpa izinku.."

"Aku tidak sepayah itu dengan dapur.." komentar Yifan dan mendekati Suho.

"Aku hanya memperingati. Jangan pernah merusak dapurku.."

Yifan hanya mengangguk seperti tak peduli. "Periksa halaman belakangnya.."

"Aku serius, sayang.." rengek Suho.

Yifan justru menjatuhkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Suho. "Aku tau. Aku hanya akan menyedu kopi di sana.."

Suho melepas rangkulan Yifan, berlari kecil mendorong pintu kaca sebagai pembatas. Kakinya menapaki kayu lembab yang terasa dingin. Semilir angin menerbangkan helai anak rambut Suho yang tak terkuncir.

Yifan memilih duduk di kursi santai. Menikmati pemandangan Suho yang berjalan di pinggir kolam. Sesekali kakinya memercikan air ke udara dan tawa riang itu terdengar.

Suho berbalik menghadap Yifan. "Mau berenang.?"

Yifan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana..?"

"Melihatmu.."

"Hanya melihatku..?" Suho memainkan air kolam dengan tangannya.

"Tidak juga.." Yifan tersenyum

Suho beridri di pinggir kolam, merentangkan tangan dengan kepala terangkat. Mata Suho terpejam "Yifan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku terjatuh di kolam..?"

"Hanya melihatmu. Kau bisa berenang.."

Suho membuka matanya, memberikan tatapan terkejut pada sang suami. "Kau tidak menolongku..?"

"Kau tidak akan tenggelam di kolam dua meter.."

Suho hanya tersenyum " _BYE_ _WU_!" pekikkan itu diiringi dengan tubuh Suho yang terhempas ke dalam kolam.

Benarkah seorang Wu Yifan masih duduk santai melihat kejadian tadi..? Mustahil! Yifan langsung bangkit dari duduk santainya. Mengambil langkah lebar sebelum ikut menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Anggota tubuh Yifan yang panjang seolah sangat berguna sekarang. Lengan panjanngnya langsung meraih pinggang sang istri dan menarik wanita itu dalam gerak cepat.

Yifan membawa kedua tubuh itu ke permukaan. Suho mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yifan. Pelukan pada pinggangnya mengerat dengan napas Yifan yang tak teratur. Mata pria itu masih terpejam, Suho memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Wu Yifan pembohong.." bisik Suho.

Yifan membawa tubuhnya untung bersandar pada dinding kolam.

"Ini hanya kolam dua meter dan aku bisa berenang. Aku tidak sebodoh itu tenggelam.."

Yifan membuka matanya, wajah dengan garis tegas itu memerah. "Jangan melakukannya lagi.." suara Yifan teredam oleh debar jantungnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda.." Suho tidak takut untuk menatap Yifan. Suho tersenyum begitu manis meluluhkan kekesalan suaminya.

Yifan diam sejenak. Mengatur napasnya kembali normal. "Kalungkan kakimu di pinggangku.."

Suho menurut. "Sudah.."

Yifan menumpu kedua tangannya di pinggiran kolam. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir kolam. Suho menjatukan diri di atas pangkuan Yifan.

"Yifan.."

"Lihat bajumu basah. Ini sudah hampir petang, angin semakin kencang. Kau malah membuat ulah menjatuhkan diri.."

"Selain melihatku, apa yang kau fikirakan..?"

"Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.." Yifan sedikit meletupkan emosinya.

"Tidak perlu membahas aku menjatuhkan diri di kolam.."

Yifan menatap mata yang terlihat kecoklatan karena sinar matahari. Suho semakin melebarkan senyum. "Ya, aku memikirkan sesuatu.."

"Kau berfantasi dengan tubuhku..?" Suho mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Yifan merapikan rambut Suho yang menutupi leher wanita itu. "Ya.." Yifan tidak ingin mengelak dan mendebat.

Suho terkekeh. "Bisa aku mendengar fantasimu..?"

"Kau ingin mendengarnya..?"

Suho mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Katakan apa yang benar-benar ada di dalam fikiranmu.."

Yifan memberi jarak antara mereka. "Jangan memakiku, kau istriku.." Yifan mulai tersenyum sekarang.

Suho menyeringit. "Berarti isi kepalamu kotor sekali.."

Yifan hanya terkekeh kecil. "Istriku cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Aku suka warna hitam rambutnya. Hidungnya mungil, mata seperti memohon, pipinya putih dan kenyal, dan aku menyukai bagian ini.." Yifan megecup bibir Suho. "Bibirnya tidak semanis buah, gula atau madu. Tapi berciuman dengannya membuatku lupa waktu.."

"Kau membuat sair, tampan..?" Suho mencubit ujung hidung Yifan.

"Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika bibirku ada di lehernya. Menyesap kuat dan basah disana.." pandangan Yifan bergantian menatap mata dan leher Suho.

Rona merah mulai mencuat di pipi Suho.

"Aku menyiksa diri dengan khayalanku. Kau mengerang saat aku meremas payudaramu. Mengulum dan mempermainkan puncak nya hingga kau menggerang kan namaku.." Yifan menahan tangannya di sisi tubuh. Tak ingin banyak bergerak.

Belah bibir Suho terbuka. Matanya bergerak tak tentu arah mendengar kalimat Yifan.

"Aku sering memelukmu. Detik itu aku membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jika pinggulmu bergerak mencapai kenikamatanmu. Tubuh polosmu yang berkeringat dengan wajah memerah. Mulut terbuka dan memanggil namaku dalam desahan.." Yifan membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah.

Suho meneguk salivanya, detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

"Aku suka kakimu yang jenjang. Semua yang kau pakai akan terlihat indah. Tapi dibenakku, aku ingin melepas semua pakaianmu.." Yifan mengikis jarak.

Suho semakin mengaku. Posisinya seakan tak nyaman duduk di pangkuan Yifan.

Suho bisa merasakan napas hangat suaminya. Sebelah tangan Yifan sudah berada di sisi wajah Suho. Yifan bergerak memagut lembut bibir atas istrinnya. Hanya kecupan berulang yang Yifan lakukan, berusaha melemaskan otot tubuh istrinya. Yifan berakhir dengan bibir Suho, melarikan bibirnya mengecupi rahang Suho. Mata Suho semakin memejam erat. Ini pertama kalinya Yifan menyentuhnya lebih. Kecupan basah yang Yifan katakan sebelumnya membuat Suho meremas lengan Yifan. Bibir tebal itu memanjakan tiap jengkal leher Suho. Membuat jalan hingga mencapai bawah telinga Suho.

" _Bunny.._ " suara itu teredengar serak. Hembusan napas hangat Yifan membuat kepala Suho membentur bahu suaminya.

Suho hanya melenguh dengan gejolaknya.

Suho tidak tau ketika jemari panjang suaminya sudah menyingkap rok dress hitam yang ia kenakan. Membelai lembut hingga tubuh Suho semakin menegang. Suho menekan dirinya semakin dekat pada Yifan, ketika jemari suaminya semakin dalam mencari tubuhnya. "Aku menginginkanmu.."

"Akkhh..." Suho melenguh ketika satu jari Yifan menekan pusat tubuhnya. " _Please.._ "

Yifan mendapatkannya sekarang. Kaki Yifan keluar dari air, bergegas beranjak dari ruang terbuka sebelum hilang akal. Yifan kewalahan ketika Suho menarik wajahnya. Melumat bibir Yifan dalam keterburu-buruan. Jemari Suho tidak tinggal diam meremas rambut kecoklatan Yifan. Tubuh sintal itu semakin menekan pada milik suaminya. Yifan membuka mulut untuk mengambil kendali.

Yifan bekerja dengan mempertahankan kewarasan. Yifan bisa saja menghempas tubuh istrinya di sofa ruang tengah. Tapi pengalaman pertama ini, biarkan mereka menikmati ranjang mereka. Yifan sedikit oleng ketika Suho menarik lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut wanita itu. Mengerang dengan satu lengan mengerat memeluk Suho. Tangan satunya menekan kepala Suho untuk memberikan cumbuan lebih pada dirinya.

Suho memimpin, sementara Yifan fokus menaiki anak tangga dengan selamat. Ini hal baru bagi keduanya, melepas segala hasrat yang terpendam selama 7 bulan terakhir.

Yifan sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka. Menekan engsel pintu dan mendorongnya dengan punggung. Yifan mencoba untuk mengendalikan ke agresifan istrinya. Menarik bibirnya dari Suho. Mata cantik istrinya masih tersimpan di balik kelopak mata. Mulut itu masih merekah dengan bibir basahnya. Yifan mengecup bibir Suho tanpa balasan. Suho membuka matanya, menemukan Yifan yang tersenyum menawan memandanginya.

Suho merosot turun dari gendongan Yifan. Mengambil jarak dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Dua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu. Suho mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kaki mengetuk lantai.

"Aku.." Suho bingung harus berkata apa.

Yifan mendekati wanitanya. Membawa wajah itu mendekat dengannya, memberikan satu kecupan di pipi wanitanya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Yifan mengunci tatapan Suho. Tangannya menarik ujung dress Suho ke atas. Melewati kepala wanitanya hingga tubuh Suho hanya terbalut pakaian dalam. Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya.

Suho membawa tangan Yifan berada di belahan dadanya. Menuntun jemari panjang itu melepas kait bra yang berada di depan. Yifan mengulum senyum melihat tubuh bagian atas Suho, membuat semburat merah di pipi Suho menyebar. Ketika tangan Yifan ingin menarik turun pakaian dalam terakhir, Suho menahannya.

Tangan yang lebih kecil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yifan. Semua terbuka, Suho mengenyahkan kemeja biru tua itu dari tubuh suaminya. Suho menurunkan pandangan untuk memperhatikan badan Yifan. Tidak terlalu berbentuk dan itu tipe yang Suho sukai. Suho bertindak lebih dulu untuk mengecup di atas dada bidang Yifan. Mengangkat pandangan untuk melihat reaksi Yifan. Si pria hanya tersenyum miring.

Masih berkomunikasi dengan tatapan, Suho melepas kait belt dan kancing jeans Yifan. Suho bersimpuh di bawah. Menurunkan jeans itu dari pinggang hingga kaki. Suho mengigit bibirnya mendapati sesuatu yang baru di pandanginya. Itu sudah semakin membengkak. Suho melanjutkan untuk melepas celana pendek Yifan.

Kini keduanya sama, hanya memakai dalaman di bagian bawah. Suho mendongak dan mencari mata Yifan, kembali melakukan kontak, Suho berani untuk memberikan satu kecupan dengan godaaan lidah di atas milik Yifan.

Yifan mengerang dan tubuh si kecil tertarik ke atas. Yifan membawa Suho dalam ciuman kasar. Menghempas tubuh ke duanya di atas ranjang. Mencari posisi ternyaman untuk mereka memulai semuanya. Bibir bergerak, tangan meremas, kaki menggesek. Semuanya bekerja dalam satu irama.

Yifan beralih pada leher yang ia inginkan tadi. Menggigit dan menghisap kuat di sana. Yifan bisa berlama-lama dengan itu nanti. Yifan menurunkan jajahannya. Melakukan apa yang pernah ia fantasikan. Memutarkan lidahnya di sekita puncak dada sang istri, tanpa menyentuh puncaknya.

" _Honey, please ..._ " Suho melenguh dipermainkan.

Yifan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu diawal. Sebelum puncak kemerahan yang menegang itu di masukkan ke dalam mulut. Mengecap hingga suara kecipak menggema di kamar tidur mereka. Satu dalam kuluman, satu lagi dalam permainan jari.

Yifan tidak tau jika tubuh Suho cukup berbentuk. Ada garis perut yang hampir terlihat jelas. Yifan akan membahas itu nanti. Yifan menurunkan celana dalam Suho dengan tangannya. Hingga terlepas dari kaki, Yifan terdiam memandang Suho yang terlentang.

Mata terpejam, mulut terbuka, tangan terentang, dada yang bergerak naik turun, kaki yang dirapatkan. Yifan ingin memotretnya dan menjadikan latar belakang _room_ _chat_ mereka, mungkin..?

Suho membuka mata, menemukan Yifan yang terpaku memandangi tubuhnya. "Yifan.." suaranya serak.

"Ya _bunny_.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?"

"Sayang aku melupakannya.." wajah Yifan berubah linglung.

Suho mendudukan diri dan mendekati Yifan. Mengusap wajah suaminya yang hangat. "Apa yang kau lupakan..?"

Yifan menatap Suho. "Setelah semua pakaianmu terlepas, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan padamu..?"

Suho mencerna tiap kata. Mata kelinci itu membulat, bibir terbuka dengan guratan tak percaya. "Apa..?"

"Aku lupa apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah kau telanjang.."

"WU YIFAN..!"

Yifan tergelak, memeluk tubuh Suho dan berguling di atas ranjang. Suara tawa bass itu masih menggema.

"SETELAH MEMBUATKU BERGAIRAH KAU MENYUARAKAN PERTANYAAN KONYOL.?!"

"Aku bercanda.."

"KAU URUS SAJA URUSANMU SENDIRI.."

"Sayang aku bercanda. Kita lakukan sekarang.."

"Kau fikir aku masih ada.. akh.."

"Kau masih mendesah aku meremas dadamu.."

"Aku takk... Yifffaannhhhh..."

"Kau masih bergairah.."

"Mati kau Wukkhhh.."

.

.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya. Wajah cantik itu masih terlihat sembab. Suho melepas tangan Yifan dari dadanya, mendudukan diri perlahan. Suho tersenyum memperhatikan Yifan yang tertidur pulas. Mata sayu itu melihat jam dinding.

"Jam delapan malam..? pantas saja perutku berbunyi.."

Suho beralih mengusap kepala Yifan. Menjatuhkan satu kecupan di atas dahi Yifan. "Sayang.." bisik Suho sambil menepuk pipi Yifan. "Hei, bangun.."

Mata itu terbuka dengan tak rela.

"Aku di bawah. Jangan mencariku.."

Yifan mengangguk dan mata itu kembali terpejam. Suho mencium bibir Yifan dan turun dari ranjang. Suho mengerang kecil merasakan nyeri pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Suho memegangi pinggulnya sambil memakai sandal rumah. Suho hanya mengenakan kemeja Yifan tadi.

"Pinggulku.." Suho berjalan seperti nenek-nenek "Pinggangku.." Suho mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan ke dapur.

Tiba di lantai bawah, Suho menyalakan televisi. Mencari tayangan menarik. Ada _channel_ lokal Beijing dan mancanegara. Suho memilih drama mandarin. Suho menyiapkan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Sesekali mengomentari pemain drama dan bereaksi sendiri.

"Masih lama..?" Yifan mendekat dengan tubuh terpasang kaos dan celana pendek.

"Sudah cuci muka..?"

Yifan mengangguk. Menarik salah satu kursi meja makan.

Suho meninggalkan sejenak masakannya untuk memberikan secangkir kopi hitam pada Yifan.

"Kau berniat membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam..?"

Suho menggeleng dan berlalu ke dapur. Yifan memutar pandangan menatap televisi.

"Kau menonton drama ini..?"

"Kenapa..?"

"Mengapa wanita sekarang tertarik dengan pria berwajah cantik..?"

"Ingin mendengar pendapatku..?"

"Ya.." Yifan memperhatikan Suho yang sedang memotong kimchi.

"Abeoji tampan. Sehun- _ie_ ku tampan. Wu Yifan ku tampan. Jadi biarkan aku melirik pemain drama pria dengan wajah cantik.."

Yifan tergelak mendengar penjelasn Suho. "Kau bosan dengan wajah tampan..?"

"Bukan, aku terlalu puas orang disekitarku memiliki wajah tampan.." Suho datang dengan semangkuk sup tahu.

Pasangan itu makan malam dalam suasana hangat. Yifan masih bertahan dengan tingkah konyol yang menggoda Suho. Selesai dengan makan malam, Yifan membantu Suho membereskan meja makan. Meletakkan alat makan di tempat pencucian.

"Jangan mengangguku.." Suho langsung bersuara saat Yifan mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Tidak.." Yifan mencium pipi Suho dan meninggalkan istrinya.

Yifan mendekati sebuah piano yang berada di samping ruang tengah. Membuka tutupnya dan mendudukan diri disana. Yifan mulai dengan nada do re mi.

"Sayang kau bermain piano..?" seru Suho.

"Ya. Coba menanyi dari sana.."

"Nanti saja.." Suho dengan piring terakhirnya yang disabuni.

Yifan masih mengutak atik nada acak. Suho selesai dengan alat makan yang sudah dibilas. Menyusun alat makan itu untuk dikeringkan.

"Itu nada apa..?" Suho bersuara lagi sambil mengeringkan tangan.

"Kau sudah selesai..?"

Suho mendekat pada meja ruang tengah. Mengambil _remote_ dan mengecilkan suara televisi. "Kita menyanyikan apa malam ini..?" Suho mengambil tempat di samping Yifan.

Yifan tidak menjawab. Hanya jari yang bergerak teratur di atas tuts. Bermain dengan memandang Suho.

" _Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends. Then somebody bends. Unexpectedly.._ " Suho dengan lancar menyanyikan bagian wanita.

Yifan membungkam mulutnya dengan senyuman ketika bagian pria yang bernyanyi.

"Yifan.." Suho merengek pada suaminya. " _Both a little scared._."

" _Neither one prepared. Beauty and the beast.._ " Yifan bersuara.

Suho menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Yifan. Menyanyikan bagian untuk berdua. " _Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise.._ "

" _Tale as old as time._ _Tune as old as song.._ " Suho menyambung.

" _Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong.._ " Yifan menimpali suara Suho.

" _Certain as the sun.._ "

" _Certain as the sun._."

" _Rising in the east.._ "

" _Tale as old as time._."

Keduanya bernyanyi saling menyahut dengan tatapan dalam.

" _Song as old as ryhme. Beauty and the beast._." Ketika dua suara berbeda menjadi harmonisasi yang indah.

Yifan berhenti memainkan tuts. Terfokus untuk mendengar suara Suho di akhir lagu.

" _Tale as old as time.._ " Suho menyambung

Yifan tersenyum, mengambil tangan Suho dalam genggamannya. Mengecup punggung tangan itu tanpa memutus kontak mata. " _Song as old as ryhme.._ "

" _Beauty and the beast.._ " dua suara itu kembali terdengar.

" _Beauty.._ " Suho menunjuk dirinya. " _And the beast.._ " menyentuh ujung hidung Yifan dengan jarinya.

Yifan menekan beberapa tuts untuk menutup lagu.

Suho memeluk lengan Yifan. Satu kecupan kembali bersarang di puncak kepala Suho.

"Mengapa _Beauty and the beast..?_ "

"Karena istriku cantik.." jawab Yifan.

"Tapi suamiku tampan. Dia tidak buruk rupa.."

Yifan menangkup wajah Suho dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak bicara fisik.."

"Lalu.?"

"Hatimu yang cantik, sayang. Dan dulu hatiku buruk rupa yang meninggalkanmu. Itu sebabnya _beauty and the beast_.."

Suho mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Yifan. "Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama sayang.."

"Nyanyikan yang lain.."

"Tidak mau.."

"Kenapa..?"

"Jangan membuang waktu untuk menyanyi. Lebih baik kau meneriakkan namaku saja seperti tadi sore.."

"Lakukan itu nanti. Ayo, lagu yang lain.."

"Aku mau sekarang.."

"Yifan..!"

"Aku ketagihan.."

"KENAPA KAU SELALU SEMAUMU MENGANGKAT TUBUHKU..!"

"Karena kau ringan.."

"TELEVISINYA.."

"Nanti mati sendiri.."

"Mesum.."

"Tidak ada hukumnya memesumi istri sendiri.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tau.."

"BALAS WU.."

"IYA AKU JUGA.."

"BALAS...!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Park28sooyah** : ini di lanjut.. maaf kalau mengecewakan ya..

 **Guest** : manis ya.. kaya authornya.. hehehehe..

 **Arco Iria** : nggak tau kenapa seneng pas ngelihat kamu ada di kolom komen.. makasih loh..

 **Zukazuka** : Aku bukan anak sastra. lagi ngejar sarjan arsitektur.. makasih kamu..

 **Ce** : panjang aja ce itu komen..

 **Misteriyo** : aku nggak jahat.. aku lanjut.. aku baik.. yeay... *peluk sehun*

 **twelvenad** : udah di next.. makasih kamu..

 **cici fu** : penantianmu berakhir. ini udah di lanjut..

 **invisibleauthor69** : harapan kamu terkabul.. wkwkkw..

 **puttt** : udah nikah.. punya baby ditunda dulu setahun..

 **bekipan** : bayangin debat negara ada romancenya.. ? ngaco ah aku.. makasih kamu..

 **kyulkulator** : oemji.. aku lanjutin kok ini..

 **Wooshixun** : iya.. gemesin.. kaya sehun.. (lah)

 **chanabek0605** : maklum.. baru mau nikah.. ntar kalau udah lama nikah, berantemnya horor.. wkkwkw

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : kelar.. makasih untuk review, favorite sama follownya. Untuk scene menjurusnya maaf kalau misalnya B(iasa) aja.. udah kepala dua, baru pertama kali bikin scene menjurus begini. aku masih polos soalnya (BOOOONGGG).. wkwkwkw.. sampai ketemu di part selanjutnya.. kayanya part selanjutnya mereka udah mulai jalan-jalan ngiderin dunia... mungkin London..? LA..? Swiss..? atau Paris..? tergantung cuti kerja mereka..**

 **.**

 **Tunggu aja.. bubye..**


	3. Hubby - Bunny

**KRIS X SUHO (GS)**

 **.**

 **NEWLY WED**

 **(HUBBY - BUNNY)**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hubby_..?!"

Suho menggeram tertahan di tengah dentuman keras ruang karaoke di balik tubuhnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Suho meninggalkan anggota timnya untuk melihat ponsel. Mencoba menguhubungi sang suami. Semenjak pagi, Suho kesulitan untuk mengontak Yifan yang berada di luar negeri. Suho kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan kegundahannya.

"Kepala Kim.." _microphone_ diulurkan kepada Suho.

Suho menatap salah satu anggota timnya. "Apa..?"

"Bisa kami mendengar suara anda..?"

Suho menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.." Suho menolak dengan senyuman.

"Ayolah kepala Kim. Merayakan keberhasilan presentasi pertama tim kita.." gadis berambut coklat itu membujuk Suho.

Suho menatap si gadis dengan mata memicing.

"Ah. Maafkan aku kepala Kim.." tubuh itu membungkuk.

"Oh tidak. Kau tidak salah. Aku hanya dalam suasana hati tak begitu baik. Kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku akan mendengarnya.." Suho menjelaskan cepat dan mengambil tempat duduk.

Suasana seketika hening dan canggung. Suho menyadari ketegangan tak beralasan ini. Bibirnya bergerak menahan sesuatu. Mata cantik itu melirik _microphone_ yang tergeletak beberapa centi di dekatnya.

Suara bising dari pengeras suara membuat semua mata tertuju pada Suho. Jemari langsing itu menggenggam sudah _microphone_. "Aku akan bernyanyi.." Suho mengambil tablet yang untuk mencari lagunya. "Apa yang harus ku nyanyikan..?"

Enam anggota tim Suho hanya saling menatap.

Suho mengangkat pandangan dari layar tablet. Bertanya lewat tatapan kepada semua anggotanya. "Pilihkan untukku.."

"Sesuatu untuk tuan Wu..?"

Celetukan itu kembali mengundang tatapan sinis dari Suho. "Hanya kita. Jangan membawa masuk yang tak berhubungan dengan tim kita.."

Suasana kembali hening. Suho frustasi, hanya karena tingkah kekanakannya yang menanti kabar Yifan, semua jadi berantakan.

"Kepala Kim, nyanyikan lagu korea untuk kami..."

Suho mengembangkan senyum seketika. "CERDAS.."

Suho sejenak menikmati keceriaannya. Bernyanyi tanpa nada, hanya mengikuti ritme dan gerakan dari anggota lain yang bergoyang. Suho melepas tawa dari kepenatannya selama seminggu. Tanpa Yifan dengan setumpuk _deadline_ presentasi konsep baru untuk akhir tahun.

Tujuh orang itu sudah keluar dari ruangan mereka. Satu anggota pria Suho sudah dikuasai alkohol.

"Dia baik-baik saja..?" Suho meringis melihatnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami akan menemamani Kepala Kim menunggu jemputan.."

"Tak perlu. Kalian bisa pulang. Istirahat yang cukup. Kita memiliki libur sehari.." Suho menepuk punggung pria mabuk itu. "Antarkan dia pulang.."

"Kami permisi Kepala Kim.."

"Ya. Hati-hati saat mengemudi.." Suho melihat empat anggota lainnya. "Kalian tidak pulang..?"

"Aku menunggu suamiku, Kepala Kim.."

Lidah Suho tergigit, bibirnya menarik senyum hampa mendengar kalimat itu. "Begitu. Kalian bertiga..?"

"Menemani Kepala Kim.."

"Aku tak perlu ditemani. Kalian pulang naik apa..?"

"Kami dengan taxi.." jawab dua gadis disamping kanan Suho bersamaan.

Suho menatap satu-satunya pria di sana. "Antarkan mereka pulang. Pergi sana.." usir Suho.

"Tapi kepala Kim.."

"Supir suamiku akan menjemputku.." Suho sedikit kesal mengatakan itu. Anggota tim nya dijemput langsung oleh suaminya, sedangkan Suho dijemput supir suaminya. Memalukan. Yifan membuat Suho malu di depan anggota tim nya.

Perdebatan berakhir saat sebuah mobil bewarna biru gelap berhenti di depan mereka. Suho ingin menghilangkan teriakan di dalam kepalanya yang mengatakan itu Yifan. Pria tinggi dengan status suami Suho itu masih di belahan bumi sana. Masih betah mengabaikan Suho selama seharian.

Pintu terbuka dan Suho menjatuhkan rahang dengan tidak anggunnya. Sosok Yifan dengan gagah mendekati Suho. Abaikan pekikkan tertahan dari dua gadis anggota Suho yang melihat senyum Yifan.

"Selamat malam tuan Wu.." keempat anggota tim Suho membungkuk pada suami kepala tim mereka.

"Selamat malam.." balas Yifan ramah ditambah senyum. Yifan memperhatikan Suho yang terdiam. " _Bunny_.." panggil Yifan.

Suho mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum maju dan berbalik menghadap anggota timnya. "Aku pulang lebih dulu. Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian. Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Hati-hati di jalan.." Suho berujar cepat dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Suho. "Terima kasih sudah membantu istriku. Selamat malam.." Yifan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat malam tuan Wu.." ucapan Yifan disambut dengan bungkukkan dari bawahan Suho.

Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil. Melirik sejenak pada Suho yang memandang lurus. Yifan kembali menyalakan mobil dan melesat keluar dari perkarangan gedung karaoke.

Mobil hening. Yifan belum mau bersuara dan Suho tidak begitu yakin untuk membangun pembicaraan.

"Sayang.." panggil Yifan.

Tidak ada jawaban, bergumam pun tidak.

" _Bunny_.." Yifan masih mencoba. "Aku minta maaf mengabaikanmu dari pagi. Ini hanya rencana untuk memberimu kejutan.."

"Oh aku terkejut sekali.." sinis Suho.

Yifan hanya mengulum senyum mendengar nada menggemaskan itu. "Kau bisa meneriakiku..?"

Suho melirik dengan mata menyipit marah "BISA MENERIAKIMU..? SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMANG MENERIAKIMU WU YIFAN MENYEBALKAN..!"

Yifan menarik senyum semakin lebar mendengar pekikkan itu.

"JANGAN TERSENYUM..!" Suho menunjuk dengan wajah memerah murka.

"Maaf.." lirih Yifan.

Suho menghembuskan napas pelan "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Suho juga membalas dengan lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan jari saling terkait.

Sebelah tangan Yifan meninggalkan stir. Bergerak ragu untuk menggapai tangan sang istri. Ternyata mudah, Yifan mengatikan jemari panjangnya di sela jari Suho. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir.."

Suho menoleh dengan mata berair. "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika kau masih menjalankan ide konyolmu ini..? kau masih tak ingin mengabariku..?" Suho mencecar.

Yifan mengulum senyum, membawa tangan Suho mendekati bibirnya. Mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan mesra. "Aku baik-baik saja, kan..?"

Suho mendengus sebal "Kau sudah makan..?" Suho melunak dalam sekejap.

Yifan menggeleng. "Aku baru mendarat beberapa jam yang lalu. Bandara dan langsung menjemputmu.."

Tangan Suho yang bebas mengusap wajah Yifan. "Lelah, hm..?"

Yifan hanya mengulum senyum. "Sedikit. Bantu aku menggosok punggung..?"

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mau makan apa..? Tapi aku tidak memasak hari ini.."

"Temani aku makan di luar saja.."

"Ya.." Suho menarik tangan Yifan untuk mengecup punggung tangan suaminya.

"Bagaimana presentasimu..?"

"Selalu berjalan baik.."

Yifan melirik dengan wajah mencibir. "Terlalu percaya diri.."

"Istri dari Wu Yifan harus memiliki kepercayaan diri yang berlebih.." balas Suho sudah lengkap dengan senyum kesukaan Yifan.

Yifan menahan tawa dengan mata menyipit memandang Suho.

"Apa..?" Suho mengembangkan senyumnnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki standar istri seperti itu.."

Suho memutar mata malas dan membuang pandangan ke samping kanan.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ibu jari Yifan mengusap pelan di atas punggung tangan Suho.

Suho menunduk menatap pangkuannya.

"Kau tak merindukanku..?" Yifan menunduk mencari pandangan Suho.

"Yifan menyetir yang benar..!" Suho meneggakkan tubuh Yifan kembali. Suho mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Yifan. "Tidak mungkin aku tak merindukanmu.."

.

.

Dua belah pasang bibir itu masih menyatu rapat. Dengan lidah saling terselip dalam pasangan masing-masing. Jemari dengan cat kuku gelap itu menggores sekitar leher Yifan. Pinggang ramping Suho dicengkram kuat oleh Yifan. Kata rindu memiliki berbagai makna untuk mereka. Terlalu banyak hasrat dan kemauan kepada pasangan masing-masing dalam kata rindu.

Suho menunduk memutus tautan bibir keduanya. Bersandar sejenak pada dada bidang suaminya hanya untuk mengatur napas.

"Aku siapkan air mandimu.." Suho mengangkat pandangan.

Yifan tersenyum dan menjatuhkan satu kecupan di pipi Suho.

Suho meninggalkan suaminya berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintu tertutup dan Suho menumpu tangannya di pinggiran wastafel. Menatap pantulan wajahnya yang memerah. Suho menyalakan kran wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Napasnya masih tersenggal menahan sesuatu.

"Yifan lelah. Aku harus menahannya.."

Suho menginginkan Yifan nya...?

Suho menggerang frustasi dengan kemauannya terhadap sang suami. Tak ingin membuat Yifan menunggu lama, Suho mulai mengisi _bathub_ dengan air. Menunggunya dalam diam dan mata terpejam. Suara air yang mengalir seiring dengan tarikan napas Suho.

"Yifan pasti lelah.." bibir tipis itu saling terpisah.

Jemari Suho bermain disekitar pahanya. Memberikan gerakan pelan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Gerakan Suho semakin naik hingga mencapai pusat tubuhnya. Mata itu terpejam erat saat Suho mencoba untuk mencapai keinginannya sendiri. Menekan pusat tubuhnya untuk mengurangi hasrat kepada suaminya.

"Yifannn.." Suho melirih dengan napas memburu.

Tangan satunya mencengkram kuat pinggiran _bathub_. Suho semakin kehilangan kendali untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan kali pertama wanita itu melakukannya. Selama Yifan melakukan perjalanan bisnis, wanita itu beberapa kali memuaskan diri karena merindukan Yifan. Pengantin baru yang masih bergairah.

Suho menggigit lidahnya saat merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Kedua pahanya marapat dan jemarinya menkan lebih dalam.

Suho membuka mata saat pencapaiannya belum sempat keluar. Air sudah melimpah dari dalam _bathub_. Suho memejamkan mata dengan hembusan napas putus asa. Suho mematikan kran air. Melapas _jumpsuit_ hitam yang dipakainya karena basah. Menyisakan kemeja putih dengan kerah lebar. Suho mengambil segenggam garam dari dalam kotak di atas bathub, menaburkannya diatas permukaan air.

Suho menoleh ke arah kaca. Memandangi penampilannya. Rambutnya sudah tak beraturan karena ulah Yifan sebelumnya. Wajahnya memerah dan mata sayu. Ini menyiksa. Disaat kau menginginkan suamimu, tapi kau tau suamimu kelelahan karena perjalanan bisnis.

Suho keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan ke tengah ruang tidur dan menemukan Yifan di balkon. Sebuah ponsel terselip di telinganya. Suho mendekati suaminya.

"Ya. Satu minggu cukup.."

Suho menunggu di ambang pintu balkon.

"Tidak. Tim membutuhkan Junmyeon. Satu minggu sudah cukup.."

Kerutan terlihat jelas di dahi Suho.

"Terima kasih. Sekretarisku akan mengurus cuti Junmyeon besok.."

Suho melangkah dengan pelan. Lengan itu masuk di sela lengan Yifan untuk memeluk tubuh suaminya. Suho berasakan tubuh Yifan yang menegang karena terkejut. Yifan berbalik dan balas memeluk Suho, mengusap wajah putih itu pelan.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku..?"

Yifan memberikan senyum tipis "Kau mendengarnya..?"

Suho menunduk, menghindar dari tatapan Yifan. "Bicara di dalam. Di luar dingin.." Suho berjalan lebih dulu dan mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang.

Yifan mengikuti setelah menutup pintu balkon. Bersampingan dengan sang istri yang memilih menunduk.

"Jadi..?"

"Aku meminta izin pada atasanmu untuk memberimu cuti.."

"Cuti untuk apa..?"

Yifan tidak menatap Suho, tapi tangannya mencari tangan Suho untuk digenggam "Bulan madu.."

Suho tersenyum dalam tunduknya. "Apa yang dikatakan atasanku..?"

"Dia mengizinkan.."

Keduanya memilih pada pandangan lurus. Tertuju pada kain gorden balkon. "Tentu saja dia megabulkan permintaan petinggi sepertimu.."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku.."

Suho menoleh "Lalu seperti apa..? kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi.."

Yifan membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Aku hanya ingin mempermudahmu.."

Suho beranjak dari duduknya untuk menjatuhkan diri dipangkuan Yifan. Lengan panjang Yifan secara ototmatis memeluk Suho. Suho menghembuskan napas pelan "Kita bulan madu ke mana..?"

"Amsterdam. Musim gugur di sana bagus.."

"Yifan.." Suho membelai wajah Yifan. "Aku istrimu, kan..?"

"Ya, sayang.."

"Apa keputusan untuk kita berdua akan selalu kau ambil sendiri..? Rumah ini dan bulan madu kita. Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku.."

Yifan diam.

Suho mengembangkan senyum. Menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Yifan. " _Hubby_ diam, hm..?"

Yifan hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku tau kau ingin memberiku kejutan. Aku menjadi istri paling bahagia memiliki suami seromantis dirimu. Tapi lain kali, jika itu menyangkut untuk kita berdua, ajak aku berunding untuk mengambil keputusan.."

"Kau keberatan dengan Amsterdam..?" Yifan mendorong tubuh Suho merapat padanya.

Suho mengeratkan lenganya di leher Yifan. "Tidak. Jika libur musim dingin kau harus menemaniku ke Swiss.."

Yifan melebarkan senyum, menyatukan dahi mereka. "Ya. Libur musim dingin kita ke Swiss.."

"Aku masih marah padamu..." Suho mencubit hidung Yifan.

"Ya, kau masih marah padaku.."

Suho meneggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yifan. " _Hubby_.."

"Hmm.." Yifan bergumam dan mengusap punggung sempit itu lembut.

"Aku tak ingin dihormati karena status suamiku.."

Yifan mengecup samping kepala Suho lama.

"Aku ingin dihormati karena kemampuanku. Aku ingin disegani karena diriku sendiri. Bukan karena suamiku yang berkuasa.."

Yifan menarik kepala Suho dari pundaknya. Menangkup wajah sendu itu dalam tangannya. "Maaf. Aku tak akan megulanginya."

"Benar, kah..?" Suho menunjuk Yifan.

Yifan dengan jahil mengigit telunjuk ramping Suho "Kapan aku bisa menggunakan kedudukanku..?"

"Jika kepala botak itu berbuat mesum padaku.."

"Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu..?" wajah Yifan mengeras.

Suho tergelak dan mengacak rambut Yifan gemas. "Tidak. Aku bicara asal.."

"Oh. Jika saja itu menjadi kenyataan. Detik ini dia akan ku tendang dari perusahaan.."

"Berlebihan.." Suho mencubit dua pipi Yifan.

"Apphhwwaa yahhggnn kkaauuu lakkkhhuukkhhhaann.."

Suho melepas cubitannya dan menangkup wajah Yifan. Suho mencium bibir suaminya tergesa-gesa. " _I want you.._ "

Yifan melepas tangan Suho dari pipinya.

" _I want you.._ " Suho berbisik dan mata itu perlahan terpejam.

Yifan membelai segaris lurus tulang punggung Suho.

" _Kiss me.._ "

Yifan memagut bibir tipis istrinya. Melumat bergantian bibir Suho dengan lembut. Hanya sesaat sebelum Yifan memilih bermain pada leher sang istri. Masih ada chokker maroon melindungi lehernya. Yifan memainkan lidahnya di sana.

" _Touch me.._ "

Tangan lebar Yifan mengusap paha terbuka Suho. Tesktur kasar dari kulit telapak tangan Yifan membuat Suho melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Memberi ruang lebih untuk Yifan menjamah lehernya.

" _Hubby bathroom.._ "

" _Sure, Bunny.._ "

.

.

Yifan tidak pernah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah membayangkan ini. Melakukan perjalanan bulan madu dengan istri tercinta. Itu hal yang bagus dan akan sangat menyenangakan. Tapi tidak untuk kasus Yifan sekarang. Alih-alih bisa memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya atau mencium bibir manis itu. Yifan justru dihadapkan pada punggung sempit yang berbalut selimut. Suho membisu padanya.

 **[ FLASHBACK ]**

 **.**

Yifan menanti dalam keresahan di dalam ruangan Suho. Hanya ada dia, karena satu hari ini tim Suho libur. Istri Yifan itu sedang menghadap atasannya perihal izin cuti. Suho bersikeras untuk bicara langsung. Yifan menunggu dengan risau. Mata tajamnya melirik pada dua tiket penerbangan yang sudah terselip dalam paspor di atas meja kerja Suho.

"Aku akan mati ditangannya.."

Yifan membenturkan kepalanya pada pinggir meja Suho.

"Junmyeon akan memakiku.."

Yifan mengerang dan mendesah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak segegabah ini.."

Bunyi ketukan _heels_ dengan lantai membuat Yifan mengangkat kepala. Ada Suho yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum cantik. Tidak ada hari Suho yang terlihat buruk di mata Yifan, sekalipun si cantik sedang mengamuk.

"Lama menunggu..?" Suho menjatuhkan diri dipangkuan Yifan. Membelakangi meja kerjanya.

Yifan mendorong paspor sedikit menjauh dengan tangan panjangnya. Gerakan singkat sebelum merengkuh pinggang ramping Suho. "Bagaimana..?"

Suho diam sejenak karena sibuk memainkan kancing kemeja Yifan.

" _Bunny_.." Yifan menunduk.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yifan. Memberikan satu kecupan di bibir bawah suaminya. "Izinnya menjadi mudah mungkir karenamu. Tidak menyenangkan. Jadi aku membebani diri saja untuk memberikan laporan baru setelah kembali.."

"Aneh.." Yifan mencubit ujung hidung Suho. "Lalu kenapa kesayanganku bisa sebahagia ini..?"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok.." Suho turun dari pangkuan Yifan. Tubuh mungil itu berputar tak tentu arah hingga terhenti karena melihat dua paspor di atas mejanya. Suho melirik Yifan dan dengan cepat tangannya mengambil pasport.

" _Bunny_.."

"Apa..?" Suho melihat jadwal keberangkatan yang tertera di tiket. " _Hubby_.."

"Ya.." suara Yifan menciut.

"Hari ini..?"

"Ya.."

"Siang ini..?"

"Ya.."

"JAM DUA SIANG, WU YIFAN..?! SEKARANG SUDAH JAM SEBELAS..!"

"Ya. Aku menunggumu segera keluar tadi. _Bunny_ , pakaianmu sudah lengkap semua. Sekretarisku sudah mengemasnya..."

Suho diam dan berbalik. Jalannya menghentak dengan _heels_ setinggi 7cm.

" _Bunny_ kau mau ke mana..?"

"MELEMPARMU KE LANDASAN PACUAN PENERBANGAN..!"

" _Bunny_.."

"CEPAT BERGERAK. KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT.."

.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Perjalanan hampir sembilan belas jam ini adalah penyiksaan. Yifan tidak merasakan kenikmatan berbulan madu dengan istri tercinta. Siapa yang mengatakan bulan madu itu indah..? Yifan akan membenturkan kepalanya. Bulan madu Yifan tidak indah dan itu semua karena ulahnya sendiri. Sudah lima jam pesawat lepas landas, terhitung delapan jam kesayangan Yifan membisu.

"Makan malam, tuan..?"

Yifan menoleh ke pada pramugari di sisi kanannya. Yifan kembali lagi memandangi punggung Suho. "Nanti saja.."

"Aku lapar.." cicitan suara itu di dengar Yifan.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala yang terbenam di dalam selimut. " _Bunny_ kau mengatakan sesuatu..?"

"Kau mendengarnya.." lirih Suho.

Yifan mengulum senyum. Yifan ingin berteriak, kutukan delapan jam nya telah berlalu. Si cantik kesayangannya sudah bersuara lagi. Yifan bersemangat dengan menunjukan detretan giginya pada pramugari. "Mana buku menunya.." Yifan mengibas tangannya.

Pramugari itu tersenyum kikuk sambil memberikan buku menu dengan sopan.

" _Bunny_ , kau mau makan apa..?"

"Kau tau seleraku jika benar suamiku.."

"Aku tau..!" Yifan menunjuk dengan cepat dan memesan makanan itu pada pramugari.

Yifan berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk membalik tubuh sang istri. "Kau pesan apa..?"

"Menu masakan korea.." Yifan mendekat pada Suho.

Tubuh dalam selimut itu bergerak, menukar posisi untuk berhadapan dengan Yifan. Melihat pergerakan malu-malu itu, Yifan kembali pada _mode cool_ nya. Perlahan selimut lembut bewarna coklat itu turun dari wajah Suho. " _Hubby_.."

"Ya, sayang.." Yifan meyelipkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Suho. "Dingin..?"

Suho menggeleng. "Maaf.."

"Untuk apa..?" Yifan mengecup dahi Suho setelahnya.

"Aku mendiamimu hanya karena hal tak penting. Aku tak seharusnya seperti itu. Kau melakukan ini pasti sudah dengan persiapan yang matang. Tiba-tiba aku marah karena tak diajak untuk berdiskusi kapan kita pergi.." Suho keluar dari lilitan selimutnya "Apa aku kekanakan, _hubby_..?"

Yifan masih diam. Segaris senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

Raut wajah itu semakin sendu dengan reaksi Yifan."Aku memang kekanakan. Tapi ini juga salahmu. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk meminta pendapatku. Setidaknya kemarin malam kau bisa mengatakan padaku. Lalu kita berdebat sebentar dan akhirnya kau beragumen perihal tiket yang sudah kau beli. Itu lebih bisa ku terima.."

Yifan merapikan rambut coklat yang terpotong sebahu itu dari wajah istrinya.

"Dan pakaianku..? Aku tidak atau apa yang dimasukan oleh sekretarismu ke dalam koperku. Kalau sampai tidak sesuai dengan gayaku, aku akan memecatnya.."

Sebelah alis Yifan langsung naik.

Suho menciut dengan semangat mengbeu-gebunya. "Kekanakan lagi.."

Yifan medekat dan menekan bibir Suho dengan miliknya. Hanya menempel beberapa detik, sebelum belah yang lebih tebal milk Yifan terbuka. Terselip dalam belahan bibir tipis istrinya. Mengulum dengan gerak cepat bibir sang istri. Ini yang Yifan nantikan sejak tadi. Tangan Suho sudah mengusap pada dada suaminya. Memberikan ruang lebih kepada Yifan untuk meikmati isi mulutnya. Lidah sudah saling tertarik dengan ciuman kian menuntut pencapaian kepuasan.

"Tuan.."

Ciuman terputus dengan dorongan Suho. Tubuh mungil itu kembali tenggelam dalam selimut. Yifan menjilati bibir bawahnya sebelum berbalik dan menghadap si pramugari. Jangan salahkan pramugari itu jika matanya langsung melihat tiga kancing kemeja Yifan terbuka.

Yifan menunduk dan merapatkan kemejanya tanpa mengancingkan. Yifan menurunkan meja bagian Suho. Membantu pramugari yang kikuk itu untuk meletakkan makanan Suho. Pesanana telah tersaji, si pramugari segera pergi setelah membungkuk untuk ucapan terima kasih Yifan.

Yifan menarik kepala Suho yang tebungkus selimut, mengecup sisi kepalanya.

"Yifan.!" Suho memberi protes dan menjauh.

"Dia sudah pergi.."

Suho menurunkan dengan kesal selimutnya. "Aku malu.."

Yifan memeluk Suho dan mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa malu..? Kita suami istri.."

"Itu hal yang tak patut dilihat umum.."

"Hanya dia yang melihat.."

Suho menjauh dari pelukan Yifan. Tatapan sinis nan menggemaskan itu tersuguh.

"Ya. Tidak patut.."

"Ayo makan.." Suho mendudukan diri dengan benar, tidak lagi berbaring.

"Makanlah.." Yifan bersandar denagn tangan terlipat.

" _Hubby_ tak makan..?"

"Melihatmu makan aku sudah kenyang.."

Suho ingin bersuara sebelum suara cukup keras terdengar dari perut Yifan. "Lihat aku makan sudah kenyang, kan..?" cibir Suho.

Yifan memejamkan mata.

Suho meolehkan kepalanya mencari pramugari. Saat matanya menemukan pramugari yang sebelumnya, dua wanita itu terdiam. Si pramugari membungkuk dan menghindar dari Suho.

Nyonya Wu itu terkikik geli sebelum menemukan pramugari lain yang beretemu pandang dengannya.

"Kenapa..?" Yifan mengusap punggung Suho.

"Pramugari sebelumnya menghindar.."

Yifan mengangguk paham. Suho memesan makanan untuk Yifan, sedangkan tangan si tampan tak berhenti bergerak di tubuh Suho.

"Jangan menciumku lagi.."

"Kenapa..?"

"Atau semua pramugari di penerbangan ini tidak mau melayani kita lagi.."

"Aku membayarnya.."

"Jangan gunakan uang dan kekuasaanmu untuk hal tak berguna.."

"Ini berguna untuk awal mula bulan madu kita.."

"Di mana letak bergunanya..?

"Kau tidak mengerti proses bulan madu.."

"Oh seperti kau mengerti. Sudah pernah melakukannya sebelum bersamaku..?"

" _Bunny_ kau kasar sekali.."

"Aku hanya menebak. Aku benar..?"

"Kau cemburu..?"

"Aku menebak bukan cemburu, _Hubby_..!"

"Kau cemburu..!"

"Bisakah mengalah pada istrimu sendiri. Aku kelaparan.."

"Kau bisa makan.."

"Bagaimana aku makan jika kau mendebatku terus..?"

"Aku diam.."

"Diam saja.."

"Aku diam. Lihat mulutku terkunci.."

"Kau masih berbicara..!"

"Nyonya.."

Dipastikan dua pramugari itu mengindar untuk melayani pasangan ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **KrisHo12 : Jangan diabetes.. susah sembuhnya.. hehehe**

 **Bekpian : kalau kata Suho itu tidak patut diumar ke umum.. siap laksanakan, Suho pasti hamil, tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat..**

 **Krishobtches : lucu ya.. ah jadi malu (slap) terus mendukung krisho.!**

 **Park28Sooyah : masih dilanjut kok say.. heheh**

 **Ce : kalau nyatu mah nggak dipotong atuh dekpar..**

 **Chanbaek0506 : nagih emang.. enak apa ya..?**

 **.7 : kisah kris ninggalin.. jangan memuka lembar lama, udah kusam nggak bisa dibaca.. wkwkwk**

 **Kyulkulator : sip aku tampung ide main ski nya.. ditunggu aja ya.. itu suho bilang libur musim dingin ke swiss..**

 **MiOS : manis.. uh manis.. kapan kalau kris bisa bikin Suho hamil..**

 **jungXlee : siap komandan.. kalau bisa anak kembar.. sabar menunggu..**

 **masocheese : jalan jalan yang romantis..? SIAAPP...**

 **autentiquex : Amsterdam dulu ya.. iya GS.. maaf loh, aku nggak pewe ama Junhee.. jadi Suho aja ya.. ya.. ya.. please..**

 **chococaramello : hahahha.. Authornya labil jadi bikin sequel.. maaf, selera Yifan honeymoon ke amsterdam.. wwkkwk**

 **Park Eun Yeong : lucu.. aduh.. nih nambah satu chapter dulu..**

 **Daebaektaeluv : tenang.. ini FF TIDAK MENGANDUNG KONFLIK yang bikin saikit perut, puyeng, keliyengan, mabok, garuk tembok..**

 **Oh Narin : Bang ipan.. ada yang mau ikutan bulan madu...? gimana bang..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Negara tujuan pertama pasangan baru menikah ini adalah Amsterdam. Dinanti saja gimana caranya mereka bulan madu. Kan bang ipan tau tuh prosesnya gimana. pengalaman apa ya..? wkwkwkkw..**

 **.**

 **Sabar menunggu ya.. Bubye..**


	4. Amsterdam 1

**KRIS X SUHO (GS)**

 **.**

 **NEWLY WED**

 **(AMSTERDAM 1)**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR SIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka oleh dorongan tangan Suho. Memberikan sebuah pandangan yang menyegarkan dari si cantik dengan balutan baju mandi pada tubuhnya. Rambut sebahunya yang basah, leher jenjang putih itu masih terlihat lembab. Suho melemaskan otot lehernya, memijit tengkuk sambil berjalan mendekati koper. Wadah tempat penyimpanan pakaian sementara itu masih tertutup rapat di tengah kamar. Sempat melirik sebentar pada Yifan yang masih bergelung memeluk gulingnya. Selimut tak lagi menutupi tubuh menjulang suaminya itu.

Suho mengambil tas tangannya di atas meja kecil dekat televisi, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kecil yang berisi kunci. Suho mendudukan diri di hadapan kopernya, membuka kunci dan menekan dua sisi sampingnya untuk terbuka. Suho bersenandung kecil sambil mencari pakaiannya.

"Tidak buruk.." komentar Suho melihat pakaian yang dipilih seketaris Yifan.

Dahi si cantik berkerut. Tangannya semakin dalam mencari di lipatan rapi pakaian itu. Kepalanya miring dan mata itu terpejam. Bahunya terkulai dan mulut itu terbuka kecil. Suho mendecak dan beranjak dari duduknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang. Duduk di tepi ranjang bagian Yifan.

" _Hubby_.." Suho menusuk pipi Yifan dengan jarinya. Bibir kecil itu sudah tercebik kesal.

Suho memeluk leher Yifan dan bersandar di dada suaminya.

" _Hubby_ bangun.." bisiknya di ceruk leher Yifan.

Tubuh si kecil terengkuh dan berguling ke samping. Yifan masih dengan mata terpejam sudah mendekap Suho dalam pelukannya. "Jam berapa sekarang..?" suara serak itu terdengar.

"Pukul 6 pagi.."

"Dan kau sudah mandi..?" Yifan mengendus di rambut lembab Suho.

" _Hubby_.." Suho memaksa wajah Yifan berhadapan dengannya. "Buka matamu.."

"Aku masih tidur.."

Suho yang kesal menarik kelopak mata Yifan.

Sekilas wajah cemberut istri cantiknya terlihat oleh Yifan. Kedua tubuh itu semakin merapat dan Yifan membuka matanya. "Kenapa..?" Yifan bertanya dengan lembut.

"Sekretarismu itu bodoh atau kau yang tidak berpikir panjang.."

Yifan menghela napas. "Kau baru mandi dan belum sarapan. Kenapa sudah mencecarku..?"

Suho melepas diri dari Yifan. Membawa tubuhnya duduk dihadapan Yifan. Ikatan jubah mandinya mengendur, bagian lengannya tertarik ke bawah. Bahu dan sebagain dada kanan Suho terlihat.

Yifan ikut mendudukan diri. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan letak jubah mandi Suho. "Kenapa..?"

Suho turun dan menarik tangan Yifan.

"Ya Tuhan _Bunny_. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beranjak dari ranjang di saat bulan madu.."

Suho tidak megacuhkan. Dia masih menyeret Yifan pada tumpukan baju yang beratakan.

"Kau apakan isi kopermu..?" Yifan menunduk menatap Suho.

Suho berjalan mengitari kopernya "Lihat.." Suho menujuk. Seperti sudah kesal dan malas hanya untuk berbicara.

"Aku melihatnya.."

" _Hubby._.!" Suho merengek.

"Kenapa lagi, sayang..?" dahi Yifan mengerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Sekretaris bodohmu itu hanya memasukkan pakainku saja..!"

"Iya.. Aku menyuruhnya hanya untuk memasukan pakaianmu. Aku sudah merapikan koperku sendiri.."

Suho kembali ke sisi Yifan. Memeluk tubuh menjulang itu dari samping. "Dia tidak memasukkan pakaian dalamku sama sekali.."

"Lalu..?" Yifan masih setengah sadar.

Suho meledak pagi ini. "SEKRETARIS PRIAMU ITU TIDAK MEMASUKKAN BRA DAN CELANA DALAMKU. LALU APA YANG HARUS KU PAKAI SEBAGAI DALAMAN..?"

Yifan memproses teriakan itu. Seketika matanya membulat dan bersimpuh di depan koper Suho. Mencari keberadaan pakaian dalam istrinya.

Suho hanya menggerutu kesal. Rambut lembabnya sudah tak beraturan menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak ada satupun.." Yifan coba mengkonsfirmasi menoleh pada sang istri.

Suho menggeleng.

"Dia bodoh.." gerutu Yifan memilih mendudukan diri di atas karpet hangat itu.

"KAU YANG BODOH MENYURUH SEKRETARIS PRIAMU MENGEMAS PAKIANKU...!"

Yifan hanya terkulai lemas mendapat amukan sang istri di hari dan pagi pertama bulan madu mereka.

.

.

.

Yifan menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dengan hembusan napas kasar sembari mendudukan diri. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Yifan menyisir ke atas rambutnya. Lelah yang dia rasakan ini sama saja saat harus lembur kerja di akhir bulan. Ini pertama kalinya Yifan menemani Suho berbelanja. Sebelumnya, Yifan hanya akan menanti sabar di suatu tempat. Lagi pula Suho tidak suka jika acara belanjanya terganggu oleh rengekan Yifan.

Tidak menemukan Suho ketika membuka mata bukanlah suatu hal baru bagi Yifan. Puluhan tahun hidupnya tak ada Suho yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Lima bulan umur pernikahan Yifan dengan Suho, pria itu terbiasa ditinggal istrinya saat terbangun. Tapi, untuk saat ini Yifan tak akan mentolerirnya. Ini bulan madu mereka dan tak ada Suho dalam pelukannya saat dia membuka mata. Tidakkah nyonya Wu itu keterlaluan pada suaminya.

Yifan dapat menyadarkan dirinya lebih cepat dari yang pernah dia duga. Menajmakan pendengaran karena masih terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

" _Bunny_.." panggilnya.

Yifan menunggu sahutan dari istri cantiknya. Tak ada hingga beberapa detik Yifan menunggu. Yifan merangkak ke ujung ranjang, menurunkan kakinya yang menapak sempurna pada lantai.

"Sayang.." seruan kedua dari Yifan dengan suara seraknya.

Yifan melempar tubuhnya kebelakang. Reaksi pantulan terhadap per kasur yang Yifan terima. Yifan berguling lagi di atas ranjang, mencari ponselnya di nakas. Ada kertas kuning dengan tanda bibir di sana. Yifan menarik kertas yang berada di bawah ponselnya.

" _Hubby, maaf meninggalkanmu. Aku membutuhkan beberapa barang diluar. I Love You_.."

Yifan diam sesaat sebelum melompat dari tidurnya. Mendudukan diri dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Yifan mendial nomor istrinya namun panggilan dialihkan.

"Siap yang sedang mengubunginya hingga panggilanku dialihkan.." Yifan menjadi terlalu banyak bicara semenjak tak lajang lagi.

Selesai dengan ocehan tak bergunanya, Yifan kembali mendial nomor Suho. Dan itu semua gagal ketika sang istri lah yang memanggil lebih dulu.

" _Bunny._.!" Yifan hampir memekik terlalu gemas dengan tingkah istrinya.

"..."

Yifan membeku, melihat kembali nama pemanggil ponselnya. Ini nomor Wu Junmyeon, istrinya. " _Who..? Where's my wife..?_ "

"..."

Yifan mengerutkan dahinya." _Police stasion..?_ "

"..."

Ekspresi dingin Yifan perlihatkan. Giginya beradu dan matanya terpejam. " _I'll be there in few minutes.._ "

"..."

Yifan dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya setelah panggilan berakhir. Yifan seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu saat berlarian di koridor. Yifan menunggu dengan tubuh mengaku pintu eleveator terbuka. Yifan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dia bahkan tak sadar menyebarkan aura ketegangan di dalam elevator. Tiba di lantai dasar, Yifan berlari keluar. Yifan mempergunakan dengan baik tungkainya untuk berlari.

Yifan berhenti berlari ketika sebuah mobil meneriakinya.

" _Sorry..!_ "

Setelah menyeberang dan melihat pos polisi beberapa meter di hadapannya. Yifan berhenti berlari, langkahnya melambat untuk berjalan. Yifan meneguk ludahnya seolah menekan emosinya. Yifan tiba di depan pos polisi, menyisir asal rambutnya ke atas sebelum masuk ke dalam.

" _Hubby.._ "

Yifan tidak langsung menoleh mendengar panggilan familiar itu. Yifan justru memejamkan matanya sesaat. Jarinya yang tergenggam erat memutih. Yifan membuka mata dan menoleh hanya untuk melempar senyum pada sang istri.

" _Mr. Yifan Wu..?_ "

Yifan mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan polisi yang menyapanya.

" _Take a sit, please.._ "

Yifan seperti orang bingung sebelum mendudukan diri. " _What's happend..?_ "

Yifan mendengarkan penjelasan polisi dengan seksama. Yifan hanya mengangguk dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat frustasi. Yifan hanya megangguk dan memberikan senyum begitu tipis ketika penjelasan berakhir. Yifan sempat memicing tak suka ketika dia harus diingatkan untuk menjaga istrinya. Sumpah serapah hingga tangan yang gatal hampir bersarang di wajah polisi itu, jika bukan karena sentuhan lembut Suho yang menyapa lengannya.

Yifan menoleh, menarik tangan Suho dalam genggamannya dan keluar dari kantor polisi. Suho selangkah dibelakang Yifan. Menurut pada tarikan lembut langkah Yifan yang terburu-buru. Setiap gerakan tangan Yifan yang semakin mengerat atau bahkan seolah ini melepas genggaman itu, Suho mengerti apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. Suho mengambil langkah mengimbangi Yifan. Memeluk lengan suaminya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Yifan berhenti melangkah, menarik wanitanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Yifan mengusap kaku pada puncak kepala, enggan untuk menyentuh istrinya lebih. Yifan menjauhkan kepala Suho dari dadanya. Bibir tebalnya sedikit tertekuk kebawah melihat wajah basah Suho. Yifan tidak memandang mata kesuakannya itu. Yifan menghapus jejak air mata Suho, merapikan helai rambut yang terjatuh di deapn wajah sang istri.

" _Sorry..."_

Yifan hanya mengangguk dengan pejaman mata. Tangannya menekan tubuh mungil sang istri semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Yifan masih tak bersuara dan bergerak kaku. Ini belum musim dingin, tapi cuaca yang menyorot dua insannya ini lebih dingin dari kutub utara.

.

.

Suho masih menunggu sesuatu keluar dari mulut Yifan. Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk. Suho hanya menggunakan pendengarannya mengetahui bahwa dia masih satu ruangan dengan Yifan. Sampai sebuah langkah terdengar setelah 10 menit berlalu. Suho mendongak, dia siap jika memang Yifan akan membentaknya.

Tapi yang Suho dapatkan hanya kebisuan dari Yifan. Bahkan tidak ada senyum lagi di wajah Yifan untuknya. Haruskan Suho memulai lebih dulu.?

" _Hubby_.."

Yifan hanya membeku di sana. Tidak ada sahutan atau pergerakan apapun.

"Kau.. ingin pergi..?" Suho terlalu pelan menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

Yifan tidak merespon apapun. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi Suho.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu..?" Suho beranjak dari duduknya. Suho masih bermonolog tanpa jawaban. "Kau marah padaku..?" Suho menanyakan sasuatu yang membuat kembali air mata itu berlinang.

Yifan mengulum bibirnya. Masih terlihat kelu hanya untuk terbuka. Mata itu terpejam saat mendengar isakan kecil dibelakang punggungnya.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf. Kumohon katakan sesuatu.." Suho menarik ujung atasan Yifan.

Yifan menggerakkan tubuhnya agar pegangan Suho terlepas.

Suho menatap tak percaya tingkah suaminya. Semarah itukah Yifan padanya..? "Hei tuan Wu..!" Suho mulai menemukan puncak emosinya.

Yifan masih tetap pada posisinya tanpa gerakan sedikitpun.

Suho merasa tersinggung dengan tingkah Yifan. Wanita itu mengambil langkah lebar ke belakang, menarik salah satu bantal dan melempar tepat di belakang kepala Yifan. "KATAKAN SESUATU..!"

Sukses! Suho Sukses untuk membalik tubuh suaminya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Suho mendekat lagi dan menunjuk tepat di depan muka Yifan. "Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu. Hargai aku yang merasa bersalah. Kau bertingkah seperti wanita..!"

Yifan mencengkram tangan Suho hingga wanita itu memekik.

"SAKIT..!" Suho menghentak tangannya dari cengkraman Yifan.

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukan hal lebih.."

Suho menatap mata Yifan. Kembali menangis dalam tatapan Yifan yang menusuk. Tidak ada lagi tatapan mendamba atau memuja. Ini bukan Yifannya. "Aku sudah meminta maaf. Kau tak perlu berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja.." ketika satu tetes air mata itu jatuh, Suho langsung berbalik.

"Kau baik-baik saja..?"

Suho bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja hampir dilecehkan oleh pemabuk itu..? Kau suka..?"

Suho berbalik dengan wajah yang amat tersakiti. "Itu pertanyaanmu.? ITU PERTANYAANMU WU YIFAN..?"

"Ya. Kau baik-baik saja. Aku yang tak baik-baik saja. Aku suami yang bodoh menghkawtirkanmu berlebihan. Aku. Hanya aku..!"

Suho tertawa dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba jatuh dari matanya. "Pernyataanmu seakan menyimpulkan jika aku seperti jalang yang diperjual belikan di Red Light. Apa..? apa karena kau sudah puas memakaiku..?"

"Tutup mulutmu.." keras Yifan.

"KAU YANG HARUS MENUTUP MULUTMU, BAJINGAN..!"

Yifan detik itu langsung berjalan ke pintu kamar. Keluar dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan. Meninggalkan Suho dalam tangis pilu yang menyakitkan.

.

.

Pukul 3 dini hari Yifan baru kembali. Suho sudah terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Yifan melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang. Wajah Suho terlihat sendu dari lampu nakas yang menyorot. Yifan memberi jarak dirinya dan Suho beberapa meter. Hanya memandang lekat wajah sembab istrinya. Mata itu membengkak, wajahnya memerah, napasnya tersenggal. Yifan menghela napasnya.

Ini malam kedua bulan madu mereka, dan ini tak pernah ada dibayangan Yifan.

Yifan mendekat perlahan. Langkah pelan agar tak membuat tidur sang ratu terganggu. Yifan mengambil tempat di depan wajah Suho. Meredupkan cahaya lampu yang menerpa wajah sang istri. Kepalanya miring agar mendapatkan visual sempurna dari wajah cantik Suho. Tangan Yifan terangkat untuk menyelipkan rambut yang lembab itu dibalik telinga Suho.

Yifan mengusap pipi Suho, merasakan air mata yang mengering di sana.

"Maafkan aku.." Yifan meneteskan satu air mata malam ini. Yifan mengecup dahi Suho lama. "Maafkan aku.."

Yifan merebahkan kepalanya di sana. Tangannya masih tanpa henti mengusap wajah Suho hingga kantuk datang. Mata itu tertutup pelan dan Yifan tidur dalam penyesalannya.

Suasana kamar terlampau hening saat ini. Detik jam terus berdetak sebagai latar belakang malam pilu pasangan suami istri ini. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, mata sembab Suho terbuka. Bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil. Matanya mendapatkan pandangan kabur, kelopak matanya terlalu sulit dibuka sempurna. Suho menoleh ke kiri ketika merasakan bebean pada wajahnya. Menemukan kepala suaminya yang tertidur.

Suho mengambil tangan yang dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Mengecupnya sayang di atas punggung tangan Yifan. Suho mengenggam tangan Yifan, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengecup puncak kepala sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya.

Suho dengan tangan satunya mengusap pipi Yifan. " _Hubby_.." panggilnya.

Yifan tak bereaksi.

" _Hubby_.." Suho mencoba lagi "Sayang.. hei.. bangunlah, pindah tidur disampingku.."

Yifan melenguh tanpa membuka mata.

" _Hubby_.."

Yifan mengerang dan membuka matanya. Menarik napas kasar dan mengakangkat kepalanya. Mata kantuknya menyipit melihat senyum terbaik sang istri. " _Bunny._."

Suho bergumam, dirapikannya rambut Yifan. "Tidurlah di sini.." Suho menepuk sisi kanan nya yang kosong.

Yifan tersenyum tipis dan mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang Suho. "Kau sudah lebih baik..?"

Suho menunduk. "Ya. Maafkan aku.."

Yifan melebarkan senyumnya, menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Menguhujami puncak kepala Suho dengan ciuman. Lengan kurus Suho juga sudah melingkar erat di pinggang Yifan.

"Maafkan aku yang terbawa emosi hingga berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Maafkan aku.."

"Maaf melemparmu dengan bantal. Maaf untuk berteriak padamu. Maaf mengataimu buruk.."

Keduanya sibuk mengungkap maaf tanpa bertatapan. "Kau melewatkan satu kesalahamu.."

"Apa..?"

"Kau menunjukku.."

Suho terkekeh. "Maaf untuk semuanya, _Hubby_.."

"Maaf juga dariku, _Bunny_.."

Bersyukurlah pada perut Yifan yang berbunyi di tengah suasana romantis itu. Suho melepas pelukannya. "Kau belum makan..? jam berapa kau kembali..? ke mana saja..?"

Istri Yifan telah kembali. "Aku lapar.."

"Aku juga tau kau lapar.." Suho turun dari ranjang, mengambil sebuah jepitan dan menarik kebelakang rambut depannya. "Aku memesan makanan tadi. Aku akan memanaskannya dulu.."

"Bangunkan aku setelah siap.." Yifan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Yifan, ini sudah jam 4 pagi.."

"Lalu apa masalahnya..? aku baru kembali satu jam yang lalu. Biarkan aku tidur beberapa menit.." oceh Yifan malas.

"Dari mana saja baru kembali..?" Suho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Rasa kantuknya hilang.

Yifan diam tak menjawab. Percuma saja, istrinya sedang di dalam kamar mandi.

"Yifan jawab.."

"Aku berjalan-jalan di red light.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana..?" ada nada tak suka dalam pertanyaan Suho. Wanita itu mengambil makanan yang diletakkannya di kulkas dan memanaskknya dalam _microwave_.

"Melihat-lihat saja.."

"Tidak puaskah kau melihat milikku..?" omel Suho.

"Hanya mencari yang baru. Sayang jika kau terus bertanya kapan aku tidur..?!" erang Yifan meronta di atas ranjang.

"Salahmu masih menjawabku.." Suho menyalakan televisi.

"Ya Tuhan.! _Bunny_ aku mencoba tidur dan kau menyalakan televisi..?"

"Apa masalahmu..? kau tidur saja.."

"Kau masalahku.." Yifan dibuat seperti cacing kepanasan oleh Suho.

"Aku tak peduli.."

Mereka kembali pada perdebatan penuh cinta.

"Yifan.." seru Suho.

"Apa..?"

"Kenapa masih menyahut. Kau bilang ingin tidur..?"

Yifan mendudukan dirinya dan berjalan mendekati Suho. Merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Suho. Secara otomatis tangan Suho menyisir rambut Yifan. "Biarkan seperti ini sesaat.."

"Makananmu akan panas dalam beberapa detik lagi.." Suho mengecup bibir Suho.

Mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Suho tersenyum dan Yifan cemberut. Dia tak bisa tidur jika seperti ini.

"Aku mau tidur.."

"Tapi kau lapar.." Suho menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka.

"Aku mengantuk.."

"Makan _Hubby_.."

Yifan mengadu dahi mereka.

"SAKIT..!" pekik Suho dan Yifan kembali duduk.

"Kau marah padaku, kan..? kau kesal padaku, kan..? kau sedang menyiksaku, kan..?"

"Mulutmu lebih parah dariku semenjak menikah.." Suho beranjak dan mengambil makanan Yifan.

Yifan mengambil remote dan menukar chanelnya.

"Kenapa menukarnya..? aku sedang menonton.."

Yifan mendelik tak suka. "Lalu biarkan aku tidur jika tak ingin diganggu.." Yifan tetap megganti chanel sesuai keinginannya.

Suho menletakan makanan di depan meja dan menghempas diri di samping Yifan. Merebut remote dan mengganti chanel sebelumnya. Yifan tak ingin mendebat, Suho benar. Dia lapar tapi dia sangat mengantuk. Yifan memakan dengan lahap sarapannya. Ini terlalu pagi untuk melakukan sarapan.

"Kau tak ingin menawarkan istrimu..?"

Yifan mengigit daging di mulutnya, menoleh kepada sang istri dan menarik tengkuk itu cepat. Memasukan potongan daging itu kedalam mulut istrinya. Ini namanya sekali dayung dua pulau terlewati. Suho meremas pelan bahu Yifan.

"Biarkan aku mengunyahnya dulu. Jangan menciumku.." Suho mendorong wajah Yifan kembali fokus pada makannya.

Yifan kembali hanyut dalam makanannya. Dia seperti beruang kelaparan.

" _Hubby_.." Suho menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Yifan.

"Kau mau lagi..?"

Suho menggeleng dan memberikan kecupan di cuping telinga Yifan. "Kau masih mengantuk..?"

Yifan menoleh dan mengecup bibir Suho. "Sepertinya tidak. Kau menginginkan sesuatu..? ah, rencana hari ini apa..?"

Suho mengembangkan senyum. "Tunggu di sini.." Suho mengilang dibalik punggung Yifan.

Yifan ingin bertanya tapi terlalu malas. Yifan kembali dengan makanannya. Dia akan kembali ke hotel ini jika ada keperluan di Amsterdam. Makanannya masih bisa menyatu dengan lidah Yifan.

Yifan menunggu hampir lima belas menit, tapi kelinci kesayangannya itu belum juga menampakan diri. " _Bunny,_ terjadi sesuatu..?" tanya Yifan yang sudah menghabiskan seluruh makannya. Yifan menoleh ke belakang dan masih kosong tanpa keberadaan istrinya.

Yifan beranjak ingin menyusul istrinya di kamar mandi. Tiga langkah mendekat Yifan berhenti ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ini menyeramkan, bukan karena pintunya yang terbuka sendiri, tentu saja Suho pelakunya. Tapi apa yang Yifan lihat sekarang menyeramkan. Yifan takut jika dia kembali hilang kendali melihat ini. Jika semalam Suho dengan mudah membuatnya mencapai puncak emosi. Kini Suho kembali sukses untuk membuat Yifan mencapai puncak birahi.

" _Hubby_.." Suho mengusap lehernya yang terlihat begitu sangat menggoda sekarang.

Yifan ingin menyumpahi siapapun yang membuat lingerie ini. Tuhan, bahkan Suho lebih terlihat seksi dibanding model pakaian dalam wanita lainnya. Ingatkan Yifan untuk menjadikan ini konsumsi pribadinya.

" _Hubby_ , apa aku terlihat buruk..?" Suho mendekat.

Yifan mengumpat dalam hatinya, terlihat dari ujung lidahnya yang terulur. "Manusia buta juga bisa melihat betapa mengagumkannya dirimu.."

Suho dibuat tercengang. "Hah..?" seru si wanita.

Yifan menggeleng dan memilih duduk di tepi ranjang.

Suho sudah berada tepat di depan mata Yifan. Sangat dekat dan wanita itu memeluk leher Yifan. Membuat jarak antara wajah dan payudaranya menjadi lebih dekat. "Kau kenapa..?" Suho menyisir rambut Yifan, membuat pria itu mendongak.

"Kapan ini ada..?"

Suho mendorong tubuh Yifan sedikit ke belakang. Mengambil posisi untuk jatuh dipangkuan suaminya. Kini wajah keduanya sejajar. "Sebelum kantor polisi. Aku mencari beberapa barang.."

Yifan menahan tubuh Suho dengan satu tangannya. "Kau mencarinya sendiri..?"

"Itu memalukan jika mencarinya bersamamu. Di belakangmu, ada tas belanjaannya.."

Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Memalukan mencarinya denganku..? lalu di mana malumu ketika memakainya di depanku..?"

"Kau tak suka..?!" Suho meninggi.

"Bunny..! Suami mana yang tak suka melihat istrinya setengah telanjang seperti ini..?"

Suho terkikik mendengar histeria Yifan. Tubuhnya merunduk untuk mengecup rahang Yifan. "Tolong ambilkan tas belanjaan di belakang punggungmu.."

Yifan merebahkan diri dan menarik tas itu, kembali duduk masih dengan Suho di atas tubuhnya.

Suho mengambil sebuah kotak. Membukanya dan menarik pakaian itu. Terlihat seperti perhiasan yang digunakan mirip bra.

"Itu apa..?"

"Mereka mengatakan ini perhiasan.." Suho coba menggunakannya. Memposisikan untaian permata itu mengelilingi dadanya. "Mungkin seperti ini.."

Yifan cukup terdiam. "Kenapa kau membeli ini..?"

"Ini bulan madu. Jadi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kita lakukan sebagai suami istri..i

"Itu hanya dirimu.."

Suho memutar mata malas. "Hargai usahaku yang ingin terlihat lebih menarik di matamu.."

Yifan mengambil kotak lainnya. "Budayakan bertanya lebih dulu apa keinginanku.."

Suho mencubit gemas pipi Yifan. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri..!"

Yifan salah. Ya, dia selalu salah. Yifan membuka kotak itu dan menemukan benda berbulu di dalamnya. "'Dan ini apa..?"

"Semacam kostum. Menurutku itu lucu. Lihat ada ekor kelincinya.."

Yifan semakin tercengang. Diambilnya semua pakaian aneh istrinya dan melemparkannya ke bawah ranjang.

"Masih ada beberapa yang harus kau lihat, Yifan..!" Suho menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

Tubuh seksi itu menegang ketika belaian hangat terasa di lehernya. Suho menunduk dan menemukan rambut suaminya di bawah dagu. Tubuhnya sedikit melambung ketika Yifan membawanya berbaring. Pria itu masih terlalu sibuk menciumi tubuh Suho. Tangannya beralih kebelakang punggung Suho. Seharusnya dia melakukan ini ketika masih dalam posisi duduk. Yifan meraba dan mencari. Tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Pria itu frustasi dan menarik diri.

Suho tersenyum mengejek dan ikut mendudukan diri. Suho menarik pengait di lehernya, dan melepas pengait lain di depan belahan dadanya. "Kau harus lebih banyak tau dimana letak pengaitnya.."

"Dan kau harus tau aku tak menyukai sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti melepas kaitan bra yang tidak kutau.."

Suho melepas branya dan terlihat lah aset kehidupan keduanya. "Lanjutkan.."

"Lepas dulu celana dalam ini. Aku tidak mengerti melepas yang terlalu banyak tali hingga ke pahamu.."

Suho merbahkan diri dan mengangkat pinggulnya. "Tolong tarik.."

Yifan menurut dan tubuh polos istirnya sudah berada di depan mata Yifan. "Seharusnya jika ingin menggodaku kau haya perlu melakukan hal ini. Bertelanjang dan tidur di ranjang.." Yifan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Suho.

" _Hubby_ tunggu.."

"Apa..?"

"Apa jadwal kita hari ini..?"

"Membuat manusia.."

"Hah..?"

"Anak.."

"Tapi aku ingin jalan-jalan.."

"Setelah memancingku kau ingin jalan-jalan..?"

"Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ya.."

"Di mimpimu.."

"Aku membencimu.."

"Aku juga. Selesaikan bicaramu dan mendesahlah.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **MiOS : Makasih loh sarannya.. nanti kalau begitu lagi, dilempar heels aja tuh si abang**

 **Ce : mereka masih di korkor.. kan mamahnya masih kerja.. ke LA ya..? ntar deh. kenapa di cut.. biar asik..**

 **fyodult : terbaik emang istrinya Yifan.**

 **Daebaektaeluv : kata daddy siap laksanakan. ini mereke ke Amstredam kayanya cuma pindah kamar doang. kagak ada liburannya..**

 **Bekipan : akhirnya yah.. terharu loh kalau ff ini update... authornya jahat emang.. kenapa why itu scene kamar mandi.. maapkeun yak..**

 **Zeezuu : makasih loh.. aku malah takut ini chapter ngecewain..**

 **Chanbaek0605 : sebahagianya mereka aja yak.. ini aja diriku yang nulis puyeng kenapa berantem mulu..**

 **Nadhefuji : namanya juga istri yang merindukan suami. biarkan saja..**

 **Park Rihyun-Uchiha : Alaska ya..? leh ugha itu.. Suho masih kecil kakak.. becanda, dia 25..**

 **Vialifa : nggak bisa mastiin ini ada konflik apa nggak.. semoga sesuai keinginan kamu ya.. terus akunya nggak iseng gitu..**

 **HamsterXiumin : sama mba.. aku juga kesel nulisnya.. ngejawab mulu di Suho nya..**

 **Masocheese : rated M..? ntar author semedi di kaki gunung fuji.. baru ada rated M..**

 **30 : hasik.. si mba tau aja kelakuan pasangan baru kawin.. hihihih..**

 **Rose0302 : gemes ya.. aku juga..**

 **NameKrishoReal : siap laksanakan**

 **Mimimiu : aduh.. ini berasa nyonya willey... serba salah deh.. hehehehhe**

 **Kyulkulator : imut yak.. aduh jadi ngebayangi mamah pake kostum kelinci.. (lah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : berapa lama kalian tidak diberika konsumsi oleh diriku. Maafkan diriku yang sok sibuk ini. Aku baru kelar daftar sidang akhir.. yeay.. makanya ngeluangin waktu buat update dulu sebelum menghilang lagi. terima kasih atas penantian kalian. Aku tau menunggu dan menanti itu adalah sebuah kemuliaan. (APASIH) bubye..**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
